<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>来自星星的你 by nezumikun_84</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099533">来自星星的你</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezumikun_84/pseuds/nezumikun_84'>nezumikun_84</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Trek, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:15:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezumikun_84/pseuds/nezumikun_84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>其实是个坑<br/>不怕掉在坑底的可以看看</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk &amp; Spock, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1~5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一<br/>james tiberius kirk,遭遇了人生中最大的危机,他拒绝了一年级美女新生的邀约,一个人灰溜溜地回到了宿舍,这本该是一个周五狂欢之夜的,新生入学,美女如云,很可能会有一场完美的艳遇,可惜现在却只能脸朝着床郁郁寡欢。不过似乎他有个小伙伴,他的室友,超级富二代tony stark也以同样的姿势趴在床上。这个不输给自己的花花公子居然比他还早扑床,jim很想笑,但是笑不出来,他满脑子都是那个瓦肯人,在酒吧看到的那个瓦肯人,虽然在星舰上瓦肯人不在少数,但是地球上的瓦肯人并不多,jim居然从没留意过这样一个瓦肯人—spock。jim闭上眼睛就能回忆起当时的场景,当时他正往一桌一年级美女的位置走去,充满自信,他有自信那些美女会沉溺在他的蓝眼睛下,就在还差三步的时候,有一个人从他身边匆匆走过,他只来得及撇了一眼,那是个瓦肯人!jim的宇宙生物学相当好,标志性的锅盖头,乌黑的头发服帖的在微微发绿的尖耳朵两边,巧克力色的眼珠向他扫视了一下,他们如此接近以至于jim能看到对方颤抖的睫毛,还有紧紧抿在一起的嘴唇,他有一个完美的下巴曲线!</p>
<p>操!</p>
<p>jim感到自己的小兄弟有点抬头,他呻吟了一声,稍微动了动姿势好不压着有点肿胀的小家伙。</p>
<p>“伙计,你没有和那个封面女郎来上一发?”</p>
<p>另一张床上扑着的人终于有了动静,他stark完了,他居然被掰弯了,他才不是隔壁那个金发碧眼无节操男女不拘的家伙,他只喜欢女人,只有女人,但是现在……他的世界被颠覆了,他是喜欢金发碧眼的女人,金发碧眼的帅哥隔壁就有一个,但是那个人……</p>
<p>tony本来是早已经和那个火辣的封面女郎约好,照例会来一个优雅的晚餐，然后在这家全宇宙最豪华的希尔顿顶层的总统套房有个完美的约会，这一切原本是那么美好，绝对甩那个蓝眼睛室友几条街，在他的极品飞行跑车停在门口的时候，自动门开启，他充满自信的走出豪车，给了门童不少的信用点小费，在离金色大门还有三步的时候从内匆匆走出一个人，对方速度太快以至于他们的身体有了局部的摩擦，tony只能匆匆瞥了一眼，对方露出了一个抱歉的微笑，甜甜的，天啊，tony从没见过那么好看的金发碧眼的男人，蓝眼睛上金色的睫毛微微颤抖，直戳某人的心脏，但是tony没来得及仔细观察普通的T恤衫下那傲人的胸肌就一头撞在了门上。</p>
<p>Shit！</p>
<p>当天晚餐吃了什么tony都没在意，他现在都想不起那个封面女郎的脸，就连总统套房的约会也取消了，给那个女郎买了最新款的包包才让对方满意的离开，一回宿舍，就一头栽倒在床上，人生一片灰暗……</p>
<p>“你今天不是也要狂欢……”</p>
<p>所谓话不投机半句多，这天夜里，整个星舰学员最活跃的宿舍陷入了沉寂。</p>
<p>二<br/>要找一个瓦肯人可真不难，经过一个晚上的认真思考，行动派jim很快接受了自己看上了一个瓦肯男人的事实，和某富二代不同，他需要自己打工，在工作的闲暇开始用自己的padd黑入学校的内网。</p>
<p>Spock，瓦肯教官，主要是从事高年级的实战教学，居然也是在学院毕业的，那些高傲的瓦肯人几乎都是在瓦肯科学院毕业的，为什么spock会只身来到地球？oh，他是半瓦肯！在23世纪混血儿已经非常常见了，但是异星的混血还存在着技术上的困难，尤其是瓦肯人，这个神秘又极端注重隐私的民族，他们的资料真是少的可怜，不过查下课程还是很方便的~确定下载下了全部的资料后，jim悄无声息的把黑入网站所有的资料都清理了个干净，在新的一周的一大早，jim就坐在了曲速引擎高级理论的课堂上。</p>
<p>“kirk学员，相信你并未选择这门课程，请解释你坐在这里的原因。”</p>
<p>Jim挑选了一个很显眼的位置，于是spock一眼就看到了那个金发碧眼的学生，kirk学员他并不陌生，在学员中排名综合成绩一直是第一名，非常的聪明优异，就如同pike舰长所说的那样，他是个聪明的家伙。</p>
<p>“spock教官”jim展现出自己最迷人的笑容，“为了下一年毕业进行的顺利，在这学期我一直时不时会预先准备下一年度的课程，并且在适当的时间旁听一些高级课程这是符合逻辑的。”</p>
<p>此话所言非虚，jim进学校的时候就扬言要三年完成课程，虽然出了点小问题，星舰学员的课程是五年制，而现在jim已经完成了大部分的课程，但是他的目标是成为一名舰长，这就意味着还不够，他需要学习更多的选修课程。</p>
<p>Spock抿起了嘴巴，找不出逻辑上的问题，事实上在不影响课程的前提下，旁听是被允许的，他点了下头，默认了jim坐在首排中间的位置，非常的醒目。在同样的学生制服的学生里，觉得kirk学员非常醒目是不合逻辑的！spock这么想着开始了今天的课程。</p>
<p>有时候真该感谢自己有个技术宅的室友，jim的padd被改装过，装上了市面上都少见的高清摄像头，瓦肯教授的课程可不简单，纯理论型的课程并不是jim的菜，不过作为一个目标舰长的学员保持每门功课优异的成绩是很有必要的，jim相当聪明也相当努力，虽然这一学年仅过去了三分之二，但是课程jim已经全部自学完成，论文也已经在着手了。Jim开足马力记录笔记，翻看基础曲速的笔记，顺便下载了几本课外教材，一直忙到了课程结束，jim看看左右，学生们都大大的喘了口气，连自己都有点跟不上，这位年轻的瓦肯教官学识一流，但是上课的技巧……不苟言笑一本正经，非学霸级别还真没办法消受！</p>
<p>Spock宣布下课后整理了下，发现kirk学员还在自己的位置上，不由得愣了一下，他很少和学生交流：“kirk学员？”<br/>“spock教官，我想我需要之前的课程的笔记，顺便我已经加选了这门课程。”<br/>“如果您需要的话，我可以……”<br/>眼看着spock就要打开padd，jim灵机一动。<br/>“spock教官你看，我下个课程马上就要开始了，我中午找你！”说着jim一溜烟不见了，留下了刚准备说给padd地址的瓦肯人，人类果然是不合逻辑的。</p>
<p>三<br/>找金发碧眼模特身材的地球人其实也挺容易，即便在基因技术如此发达的23世纪这样一个完美的人也是非常显眼的，借助于自己的终极电脑的帮助，tony很快就找到了steven的资料。</p>
<p>星舰学院的插班生，来自于瓦肯星，一个在瓦肯星长大的人类这是相当的……特别，从资料来看似乎是某殖民地的遗孤，被前去救助的瓦肯飞船救出，收留在了瓦肯星上，这个经历非常特别，因为瓦肯人逻辑至上不是一天两天，关于他们的传言也很多，绿血冷血无情又忠心可靠优秀。</p>
<p>Tony一边插着耳机听着自己的电脑播报着目标人物的资料，一边小声的行走在星舰学员读书馆的走廊里，这是星舰学员最大的图书馆，周末的早上学生通常都不会有许多，当然也有那些刻苦的学员在这里度过周末，他和室友jim考试前也会在这里通宵达旦。目标人物坐在一个不起眼的角落埋首苦读，整个图书馆没多少人，tony随手拿了本当代曲速就直接坐在了目标人物旁边一个位置。</p>
<p>感到身边坐下个人steven愣了下，这实在不是很特别的事情，因为自己的外貌，被搭讪的次数也相当多，但是steven并不是那样的人，而且……steve看了对方一眼，似乎有点映像，对方只是坐在那里，看着手中的杂志。也许只是恰巧坐在这里？steve眨了下眼睛，继续看他不擅长的理论课程。</p>
<p>哦，天啊，他的蓝眼睛还带点绿色！就像初恋的少女遇到自己男神那样，tony稍微平复了下心情，忽略自己的电脑提醒的心脏跳动过快的友情提示。一边随意翻着杂志一边通过特殊处理过的眼镜看着身边人的桌子。曲速基本理论，这东西他花三天就看完了，而steve却看了一道题足足十分钟还是只写了第一个公式，很！可！爱！</p>
<p>“公式不对……”tony咳嗽了下,假装无意的说着什么。“有个更方便的公式,教科书没有……像这样变形一下就很方便了。”tony点点自己的padd,变形公式很快就出来了。steve眨了眨漂亮的蓝色眼睛,对方padd上的公式的确很有用,只是似乎是经过很复杂的过程推导出来的,看steve还有些疑惑,tony立刻把推导过程也打开来,顺便忙不迭的开始介绍自己。</p>
<p>“抱歉,还没自我介绍,tony stark……”tony正调整好了坐姿,笑容,就连胡子的位置也精心设计过,打算给对方一个好印象,来一段好的开始,不过话说到一半,一个犀利的女声插了进来。“原来是鼎鼎大名的tony stark先生!”来人一头红发,面色带着来者不善的微笑,整个气场都让tony一震,这女人她太熟悉了,之前还吃过亏,完蛋了怎么会在这里碰到她!</p>
<p>“natasha!”<br/>看着steve打招呼的样子,别说他们是熟人!tony在心中慢慢画着十字,但是显然这个临时抱上帝脚的人没有受到眷顾。<br/>“stark先生,你的搭讪方式即过时又太刻意。”<br/>“natasha!我并没有……”<br/>“steve,你的警觉性太差了!至今保持着每7个标准地球日都需要帮你挡掉20+个接近你的男男女女。”<br/>“…………”<br/>哦!steve脸红了,很称他白色的皮肤。<br/>“我相信stark先生只是恰好出现在这里没有其他事情?”<br/>natasha一手撑在桌子上,她美丽的头发一甩,贴身的星舰制服很显natasha完美的身材,但是那双标准比例的腿,tony可还记得被它们扫身的感觉,这痛苦太过深刻,让tony暗暗呻吟了一下。<br/>“偶尔我也会来图书馆学习的,而且我也非常愿意帮助有困难的同学。”<br/>这句话似乎没有取得natasha的信任,她美丽而危险的眼睛盯着她。<br/>“看来stark先生非常有诚意。说实话,这些事情本来应该是你未婚夫做的!而不是我这个好友,算了那些不变通的瓦肯人。”</p>
<p>甚!未婚夫!!!!!!!!</p>
<p>tony stark被未婚夫三个字直接击中了大脑,完全听不到接下来的话了。</p>
<p>四</p>
<p>中午,jim很容易就在餐厅找到了瓦肯人,毕竟瓦肯人物这么大学院只有一个,而瓦肯食物也就这家学生餐厅提供,所以……上午的课程一结束jim就出现在了这里,但是刚想和拘谨地在吃饭瓦肯人打招呼的时候,一个长长的马尾辫黑皮肤的姑娘坐在了边上。<br/>哦,shit!那是uhura!</p>
<p>这是一个悲哀的故事,人见人爱的jim学员,未来的舰长,让万千少女沉醉在他的蓝眼睛的jim,就栽在过uhura的手上。那个女学员美丽聪明又十分的傲慢,在男学员间也颇有传闻,大家还说谁会追到uhura一定会成为星舰学员的传奇。之后很狗血的jim接受了这个挑战当然也惨败了,那个高傲的女人的长腿,他还记得扫在自己蛋蛋上的痛!<br/>jim瑟缩了一下,躲到了一个不起眼的位置,假装吃着盘子里的汉堡,jim最爱的双份烤牛肉汉堡,五分熟!不过今天他没心思品味美食,眼睛一直看着瓦肯人和黑美人,就连边上的妹子的媚眼也统统无视。</p>
<p>太近了!瓦肯人不是很隐私的民族嘛!jim狠狠咬下一口汉堡。乌呼拉绝对是在搭讪,这个女人眼高于顶,都不会正眼看一个男人,而她现在正视图引起spock教官特别的注意,显然这并没有成功,瓦肯人还是那么的一本正经,jim都能看出uhura恼怒的嘴角都绷紧了只是瓦肯人还是那么镇定,真是不解风情的瓦肯人,但是此时jim却很开心,瓦肯人板着脸的样子真可爱。突然情况有变,瓦肯人似乎进食结束离开了餐桌,而uhura也迅速的跟上,jim当然不能落下,匆匆扫完了盘子里的东西紧随其后,然后看着uhura堵住了spock,jim迅速的找了最近的一棵树躲在了后面。</p>
<p>“我想我还是开门见山,我不是那些喜欢爱情游戏的女孩。”uhura停顿了一下,她到底是个女孩子,面对喜欢的男性怎么都有点说不出口。<br/>“uhura学员……”spock顿了顿……“我相信,我明白,您对我的行为我已经充分了解,虽然我是个瓦肯人,但已经对地球的文化有了充分的了解,所以我明白您现在的求偶行为。”<br/>哦!jim已经看到uhura头顶的黑云了,这个瓦肯人一本正经的话真是太火辣了,还有那一脸懵懂的表情,jim可以百分百保证,他是个雏!jim不由自主地舔了舔嘴唇,这个美丽的没有任何人碰触过的瓦肯……<br/>“所以,你的答案是……”<br/>对于瓦肯的拘谨和不识风趣uhura是有心理准备的,在爱上这个英俊挺拔的瓦肯人时这一切都需要自己接受。<br/>“uhura学员,这本来是瓦肯人的隐私,并不被瓦肯人之外的星球所知悉……因为某些原因,瓦肯人在七岁的时候就会进行链接……”spock说到这里,脸上悄悄爬上了绿晕,要是jim没看错那尖尖的耳朵几乎变成了翡翠色。“按照人类的说法……其实我已经有了未婚夫……”</p>
<p>甚!未婚夫!!!!!!!</p>
<p>jim直接被这三个字击中了大脑,uhura倒是洒脱的表示很遗憾,而jim则僵在了树后面,完全没听到接下来的话。</p>
<p>五</p>
<p>那是一颗常年冰冷的星球,在星球上最黑暗的地方有那么一群孩子,他们个个都是那么苍白,生活在一间同样苍白的大房间,从有意识开始steve就过着这样的生活,每天准时醒来,会有简单的教学,运动,课外读物,只是他们从来都见不到恒星的光芒。steve最喜欢看书,在活动区域有一些电脑,可以看一些电子书籍,但是完全没有办法和外界联系。steve最喜欢那些地球的童话故事,在那里有青草蓝天,小白兔,红狐狸有很多他很向往的东西,相比这个苍白的空间这些多姿多彩的世界是多么的令人神往。在这里,他们只是活着,却不知道为什么活着,也不知道将来要做什么,就好像是那些没有思考能力的木偶一样就这么存在着。</p>
<p>那天,房间的大门打开了,进来的是那些戴着口罩的大人,他们以一定规律的时间出现,会带走几个孩子,但是那些孩子都没有再回,steve知道一定发生了什么很可怕的事情,孩子们对这些大人的出现都很恐惧,但是又无力抵抗,他们是那么地强壮。聪明的孩子立刻就往后躲了,但是那个褐色头发的小女孩一定是被吓坏了,她瑟瑟发抖却一动不动,眼看着她就要被拉住了,steve将小女孩拖到了身后,他被带走了,他只来得及回头看到小女孩满脸的泪水,他们没有过去没有未来,只有命运的无情。</p>
<p>另一个苍白的房间,还有很多奇奇怪怪的机器,几个孩子哭闹了起来但是steve没有哭,只是平静的接受这一切,他躺进了那个奇怪的盒子,脑子里是昨天看到的那个睡美人的故事,睡美人会等到王子的亲吻,他只是希望睡醒后面对的是他最向往的那个蓝色星球,那里有碧绿的青草,蔚蓝的天空,深不见底的大海,各种各样的小动物,还有像棉花糖一样的云朵……之后就是完全的黑暗……</p>
<p>“steve,我请求您允许我进入,我通过链接发现您的情绪不太稳定。”<br/>门口的瓦肯人穿着冥想专用的黑色长袍,金色纹饰着边缘,他还戴上了一串瓦肯风格的饰品,这让穿着教官制服看起来禁欲十足的spock平添了一种狂野的气息。</p>
<p>“我很抱歉让你担心了。”<br/>steve勉强的微笑着，他基因上完全是个人类，他还记得自己在黑暗中,时间和空间都变得不真实，等他再度恢复意识的时候看到的是几个有着尖尖耳朵齐刘海的……那一定是精灵！steve这么想着，他一定是来到了童话的世界！虽然之后steve意识到这并不是童话的世界，根本就是另一个星系，在这个星球上居住的是瓦肯人,但是steve的内心还是有一个小小人在说这就是精灵。<br/>“通过链接，我能感受到你的痛苦，请允许我尽我的能力帮助你。”<br/>Spock一本正经的这么说着，即使他有着一半的人类血统，瓦肯基因都深深地影响着他，他很快就推断出，过去那些可怕的日子还在困扰着自己的伴侣，而身为伴侣进行力所能及的帮助是符合逻辑的。</p>
<p>“well~”<br/>自动门打开,和spock充满瓦肯风情的房间不同，steve的房间很简单，却充满了童趣，墙上有很多小动物的装饰物,显眼的位置还有一个古老的画架,steve喜欢手绘的感觉,这和数码板带给人的触感完全不同。</p>
<p>steve拿出了自己的冥想垫,他们面对面盘腿而坐,互相望进对方的眼眸,看着spock那双非常人类的双眼steve慢慢闭上眼睛，感受到瓦肯人纤长的手指碰触到自己的面部，然后两个都不甚完整的灵魂融合在一起互相慰藉。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 6~10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>六</p>
<p>星舰学院的另一间宿舍，mccoy和Banner刚迎着繁星回到宿舍，作为星舰医学院的毕业生他们有一堆实验要做。但是当他们打开自己的宿舍门的时候发现自己的床上各自躺着一具尸体，还有空气里的一股子无法忽略的浓郁酒味！哦！老天！jim和tony！回过神mccoy检查了自己的冰箱，库存的酒都喝完了。<br/>WTF！！！<br/>就做了一天实验这两个家伙居然敢翻天了！maccoy不客气的一人给了一针，故意的！但是是醒酒针。</p>
<p>“shit！好疼！！！！”<br/>“嗷！！！！！！”<br/>两个人前的花花公子尖叫着扑腾起来又缩了回去，有些人就是会对打针过敏，无论这是几百年前的老式针筒还是新世纪的无针注射，这些人中显然包括了jim和tony。</p>
<p>老好人banner则是复制了醒酒汤，看地上的酒瓶子一针醒酒剂估计还远不够,这两货看来是遇到了什么特别的事情，有什么事能让这两个花花公子连自己宿舍都不想回去躲在别人宿舍借酒消愁？banner还是很有兴趣知道的。<br/>Mccoy做出一脸鄙视banner搞什么醒酒汤的表情，倒是很顺手的把醒酒汤灌进了jim的喉咙，这么一折腾醉生梦死的jim总算清醒了，但还是一脸哀莫大于心死苦情男二号的苦逼样，mccoy忍无可忍爆发了。<br/>“我们是医生但不是心理医生！要么现在就给我滚出去，要么就试试看我们刚刚培育好的太空疫苗！”<br/>Mccoy拿好注射器，恶狠狠的！但是jim才没有害怕，熊抱住mccoy，一边嘟囔着，“老骨头~~~我最最最最好的老骨头~~~~~~~~~~~”</p>
<p>Banner看着这边两只相亲相爱无言以对，默默转头看着tony喝完醒酒汤。<br/>“虽然我并不是心理医生，但是有什么烦恼我这个朋友还是可以帮忙的，只要你不介意我睡着。”<br/>嘴贱的tony狐朋狗友不少，但是能吐露心事的朋友就那么一个，老好人banner。</p>
<p>“老骨头,那是个瓦肯,你看看他的尖耳朵,多么迷人,我就想象摸着它的感觉我就要硬了!还有他穿着教官服的样子, 那腰那屁股,那挺拔的背影!!”就如同他自己说的那样,他硬了,缩在老骨头的床上做梦中<br/>“你不知道他的眼睛，很蓝！还带点绿色，我从没见过那么好看的！还有他笑起来可甜，我的心都要化了！还有那个标准身材！当然我身边有着标准身材的男男女女都很多，但是他就是不一样！”<br/>“他的声音超辣，虽然一本正经，口口声声逻辑，但是就是超辣，你懂么老骨头，他说的每个字都能让我硬起来！”<br/>Jim捂着小jim滚来滚去。<br/>“他超sweet，你知道的就是那种纸杯蛋糕的感觉，当然我知道他比我高那么点，壮那么点，但这都不是重点！重点是他很sweet，看不懂公式也超可爱……”<br/>Tony捂脸滚来滚去。</p>
<p>Mccoy和banner略担心的看着自己的床被蹂躏，mccoy已经忍不住脸颊抽搐了。“我们不是来听你们说小黄书的!”banner则淡定的看着自己的padd，当过几次心理医生后他已经趋于平静了，不过室友的烦躁症似乎有增无减。</p>
<p>“但是他有未婚夫……”jim的小兄弟顿时冷静了下来，本人则直接扑床开始挺尸。<br/>“但是他有未婚夫……”tony捂着脸扑在了床上，人生如此艰难。</p>
<p>看到房间里终于按了静音键，banner终于有机会说自己的小发现。<br/>“我发现……嗯……其实挺难找的，瓦肯人多么的注重隐私，但是我还是发现……那个spock教官的未婚夫就是steve，换言之steve的未婚夫就是spock？”</p>
<p>What！！！！！！！！！！</p>
<p>不仅床上的两只被炸了起来，连老骨头都凑近的看了看padd，一脸八卦的奸笑，这可真是个绝妙的消息！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>七</p>
<p>“hello spock教官”来人是uhura，穿着贴身的星舰学员女生制服，超短裙更加显出她修长的深色双腿，她甜美的笑了笑，跟着spock身边走。</p>
<p>Spock点了点头，但是这不合逻辑，算上今天，这已经是7天里第5次遇到uhura学员，诚然，uhura学员是他的学生，她选修了他大部分的课程，一周的课程里他们见面的次数会很多，但是不包括这样在前往课堂的路上，因为教官的宿舍和女生宿舍完全是两个方向，符合逻辑的解释是，uhura学员是在特地等他。</p>
<p>“uhura学员……”spock还不太擅长和人类交流，即便他有一半的人类血统，另一半的瓦肯血统压抑着他，“如果有什么课程上的问题可以联系我，并不需要特意前来。”spock有点紧张，uhura是第一个对他展现出亲近的人类，他无法像人类那样把握该如何处理这样的事情，这和瓦肯完全不同。</p>
<p>“其实是私事……”uhura看着这个英俊的瓦肯人，女人真的很不容易放弃，就算知道他有一个未婚夫，“我一直都有点犹豫……不知道今晚教官是否有时间……有一个party我想邀请你……”</p>
<p>Spock花了几秒钟确认了自己的行程，教务上的工作都可以安排到比较空闲的周末,steve晚上也有额外的课程需要前往,只是今天还有一个特别的约定。spock正在努力计算符合逻辑的答案,这一过程略长。</p>
<p>“其实你不用考虑那么久,可以直接告诉我”uhura有点期待,即便对方有未婚夫,但是她们也许还会是朋友?</p>
<p>“hi~早安,spock教官,美丽的uhura~~”<br/>jim的大嗓门打破了平静,大大咧咧的出现在spock和uhura中间,冲着两人展现出最完美的jim式微笑,spock点了下头,而uhura几乎是一下板起了脸,这个阴魂不散的jim,不知道为什么几乎每一堂spock的课程都会出现,女学员们都在讨论这个英俊潇洒聪明的未来舰长,据说他已经结束了大部分的课程,已经申请了成为星舰高级官员的考核,而这些考核相当一部分都是spock负责的,uhura十分不爽!她的女性第六感告诉他jim绝对有企图!绝对!!</p>
<p>“我听到今晚有个party~~有你在你一定很精彩,可惜今晚我和spock教官有三维象棋之约,真可惜不是么?”Spock瞪大了他的眼睛看着jim，漂亮的松露巧克力色眼眸充满了疑惑，他完全无法接收到人类身上散发出的暗示，也就是俗称的使眼色。Jim则看着困惑的瓦肯，面不改色，转而对着面色不佳的uhura。</p>
<p>“真是太遗憾了~uhura，祝你们玩的愉快？”</p>
<p>Uhura决定不理那个横空出现的人，且不说他们在酒吧初遇的回忆要多糟糕有多糟糕，这个jim在女学员中的评价也完全不符合她的审美标准。</p>
<p>“spock教官，今晚是我的生日party，不过……算了。我先走一步。”</p>
<p>哦，让女士失望可不是jim的一贯作风，更何况是那么漂亮的一位女士，但是现在情况可不同，一点也不同。</p>
<p>“kirk学员，我想并未与您有关于今天晚上三维象棋的约定。”</p>
<p>“那么现在我就提出邀请了丫~还是你比较想去uhura的party？要知道让女人放弃是很困难的，虽然你有婚约，但是uhura还没死心，听我的经验吧，现在就让他去，这样她会更好过一点。”看着spock的眼神从疑惑变得略愤怒jim马上补充：“那天你和uhura的谈话我只是正好路过，不是偷听的!”Jim一脸我发誓的表情。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>八</p>
<p>Spock不会真的去uhura的party吧？Jim忧心忡忡，发了好几个信息给瓦肯人却没半点回复，难道自己搞砸了？jim为了要提前上spock的课，又将课程压缩了，周五变得十分繁忙，几乎没时间再次和spock照面，当然jim还是有自己的方法的，于是当晚uhura的生日party上看到jim一身骚包的出现也不神奇，因为他刚和勾搭上的uhura的室友gaila聊得正欢，眼神却一直飘向大门，紧张那个瓦肯人会不会出现。</p>
<p>Uhura也很郁闷，虽然spock有婚约这的确让她很伤心，但是她就是无法死心，犹豫了很久才提出邀请他来自己的生日party，可惜总有人搞破坏！Uhura看向和室友谈得正欢的jim，一如既往的游走在女生间，但是uhura可看得出来jim的注意点和自己是一样的，都是门口，都在观察，如果她没猜错他们等的是同一个人。</p>
<p>Spock姗姗来迟，当他一出现在酒吧门口的时候jim和uhura就冲上去了，虽然气氛略尴尬但是两个人都互不相让，情敌相见分外眼红什么的。眼前的瓦肯人换了一身装束，贴身的黑灰教官服的确很称spock高挑纤长的身材，但是这一身的瓦肯民族长袍也够火辣！</p>
<p>“十分抱歉，鉴于上次的经验，我重新更换了着装，希望能配合这次的晚会。瓦肯民族并没有庆祝生日的习惯，鉴于入乡随俗这个说法。生日快乐，uhura学员。”</p>
<p>Uhura显然是高兴坏了，今天她是主角，一席剪裁得体的摸胸短裙相当称她，uhura很想给他一个拥抱，但是看着瓦肯人即便不那么自在还是坚持前来自己的生日聚会uhura很开心，果然那个什么jim就是来捣乱的！</p>
<p>“谢谢你……spock……”</p>
<p>“我还从人类行为百科中得出在这样的场合会赠送礼物以表示祝福，请原谅我今天的教课比较匆忙未能有足够时间准备礼物。鉴于uhura学员的对于星际语言学的研究和爱好，我准备了一首瓦肯歌谣作为贺礼。”</p>
<p>Spock说话还是那么的死板，口气和授课的时候都没有明显的变化，但是jim看到了，尖耳朵上那一点点的绿晕。</p>
<p>Spock冲着人群点了下头，由于瓦肯人的到来，地球人变得拘谨了些，spock不仅是教官还是个神秘的瓦肯人，最早和地球人接触的是瓦肯人，可是这个民族压抑又极度隐秘到现在反而是地球人眼中的一个迷。Spock的长袍上有很多金属装饰物，在spock走动的时候随着黑色衣摆的浮动而晃出金色的光，jim这才注意到spock手里拿着一个类似地球上竖琴的看着就很古老很瓦肯的琴，这一定是瓦肯琴。</p>
<p>Spock找了个位置坐下，他们包了个房间，uhura顺手把音乐清了，大家看着这个学院里著名的瓦肯教官，纤长的手指拨弄着琴弦，那是一种类似大提琴的低沉的音调，而所谓的瓦肯歌谣则更像是一种朗诵吟唱，在安静的房间里，spock清晰而低沉的嗓音以及手指拨动着琴弦将音符带到地球人的耳中，uhura本来就有一副好嗓音又是语言学上的姣姣者，几句之后uhura就开始跟着吟唱，一遍吟唱她一边围着瓦肯人转圈圈，尽显出她曼妙的身姿，她的目光没有离开过瓦肯人，她的歌声充满了对瓦肯人的爱恋，而spock拨弄着琴弦，视线随着uhura的舞姿移动。一曲终了，uhura正好转到spock的面前，她热切的看着瓦肯人没什么变化的眼珠，直到心中的那些小幻想消失殆尽。</p>
<p>人群中响起掌声，将jim也惊醒了，他才不承认面前的那一对郎才女貌，别说那个瓦肯有婚约在先，就算有什么变数jim总是会把握全局的！</p>
<p>人群向瓦肯教官致敬，spock也回敬了一杯酒，当然酒精对瓦肯人并不起作用，之后瓦肯人表示另有事情需要提前离开，其实这对地球人是件好事，混乱的地球人夜生活不适合瓦肯，更何况有过一次失败的经历，这个可以参见jim和spock初遇。</p>
<p>“是因为您的伴侣？”uhura在送走spock的时候颇有些嫉妒，不过她释怀了，这个瓦肯人也许并不是她的mr right。<br/>“并非如此，祝您今晚过的愉快。”</p>
<p>“是的，我很高兴你能来也很喜欢你送我的礼物，谢谢。”</p>
<p>两个人道别后，jim暗搓搓的溜了出来，跟上了在前面走的瓦肯人。</p>
<p>“要不我捎你？教官宿舍到这里有点距离”</p>
<p>顺着jim的手势，spock看到了一台飞行机车，安全系数不足0.5。</p>
<p>“这并非必要的。”spock走到了自己的低空飞行器附近，这种小巧前卫的地面飞行器是飞行汽车（当然现在都是电动）的一个升级品。</p>
<p>“哇哦，这可不便宜！”jim一边说一边顺理成章地坐进了飞行器，在spock还没来得及开口的时候，jim就打断了，他看着瓦肯人好看的紧抿着的嘴唇，“因为uhura的生日宴会，你把和三维象棋论坛上和pocky的一场对弈推迟了，现在赶回家就是你们重新约在了你的宿舍进行对弈，这场对弈的主人公都在这辆车上，所以你载我回去应当是相当符合逻辑的！”</p>
<p>Jim对着spock眨了下他漂亮的蓝色眼睛，一派成竹在胸的模样，大喇喇地就坐在了后座,三维象棋这个局是他一手操作,没想到认真在网络上赢了spock一局可以大有收获!</p>
<p>九<br/>tony看着jim得意洋洋的发来的消息。<br/>【成功登陆瓦肯人的蜗牛壳。】<br/>切!这家伙就取得那么一点点成果就得意忘形了,tony马不停蹄的在改装一桶箭,对就是那种很老土的射箭用的箭,更换了stark家族最新提炼的合金技术,目前还只是用于太空星舰舰队,当然就不提那种酷炫的爆破功能了。当然射箭并不是steve的爱好,tony对这些也没有特别的爱好,这些特殊改装过的箭是属于那个花名叫鹰眼的家伙。</p>
<p>鹰眼又是什么人呢?我们先梳理一下关系,tony知道natasha是个不好对付的人物,他和steve之间最大的障碍如果没有意外就是这个危险的女人。所以那天他和jim因为未婚夫三个字挺尸后就开始了大规模的排查行为,natasha是steve来到地球后的朋友,这很特别,因为steve除了他的未婚夫(tony一直没有承认这一点)交友圈几乎是零,这个natasha让他十分在意。<br/>Natasha是个不简单的女性，tony在第一眼看到她的时候就有那种感觉，她是学校和<br/>uhura并存的风云人物，比起uhura，natasha更危险，就不提他和jim打赌自己追natasha，而jim追uhura这件傻透的事情了。不过更让tony震惊的是居然有人追到了natasha，原本他并没有在意这件事情，现在一查才知道，那个不怕死的男人外号叫做“鹰眼”。</p>
<p>如果说jim采取的策略是单刀直入，那么tony的战术就是技术包围，stark家族突然开始赞助射箭比赛这项颇传统的竞技赛，并且大力支持了代表星舰学院参加的clint barton。这场比赛就在这个周末，所以……</p>
<p>“natasha，clint很希望你能去陪他参加这场比赛，你根本不用担心我，我已经很习惯地球生活了。”</p>
<p>“你是习惯了地球的生活，但是你还是完全不习惯那些搭讪，真不知道你那个未婚夫怎么放心你一个人出来，先别说其他的，那个tony看你的视线几乎都集中在你的胸上！”</p>
<p>“natasha！tony不是那种人！而且你也说他追求的都是封面女郎，所以你一定是误会了。我知道，必要的时候我会say no的！而且spock在我危险的时候会保护我。更何况我也能保护我自己！”</p>
<p>“all right！”</p>
<p>Natasha气呼呼的走了，其实steve完全有能力自保，他是实验的幸存者，他的力量和速度是地球人的四倍，甚至比他的瓦肯丈夫更强，不过很多人并不知道,他们都只知道steve是个有着标准男模身材的腼腆青年。</p>
<p>“你惹美女生气了，后果会很严重。”</p>
<p>偷听了全过程的tony慢悠悠的走到steve的身边，看了眼某美女离开时气愤的背影，眼尖的他看到了padd中的电子门票,在偷听的时候已经看到steve默默拉出菜单看了好几次。</p>
<p>【星联工业博览会】</p>
<p>“曲速基本理论的考试和实战演练报告同时要搞定是很困难,不过有个帮手在会好很多?你很想去吧……”说着tony从steve开着的padd中点出了星联工业博览会的电子门票,根据他和jim的情报汇总,博览会已经是最后一个周末了,而spock有任务在身,所以这是一次绝佳的机会,单独约会,只要能搞定曲速基本理论的考试和实战演练报告。</p>
<p>十<br/>不合逻辑。</p>
<p>spock看着眼前的金发人类,棋局已经进入了后半段,厮杀得难舍难分,spock将注意力的百分之九十都关注在棋局上,他早已经在jim思考的时候预想了十种jim可能选择的下一步走法,针对每种走步,spock也游刃有余的想好了应对之策。他不理解眼前的人类,显然任何脸部夸张的表情和多余的手势都是无法对棋局有任何益处的,吉姆思考的时间快到了,有95.6%的可能他会在spock的预想中走出下一步。</p>
<p>jim揉了揉脸,突然计上心头,他给对面的瓦肯人使了个小眼色,在最后关头下了一步棋。</p>
<p>不合逻辑。</p>
<p>这一步并不是spock刚才所考虑过的十种走法中的任何一种,显然这个人类想到了第十一种方法。人类看起来如释负重,他蓝色的眼珠看起来闪着光,下一秒spock就否认了这种想法,人类的眼睛并不是光源,闪着光这样的说法是毫无逻辑的!</p>
<p>“该你了。”</p>
<p>jim看来放松了许多,因为他把桌上盘子里的小饼干扫了一半,spock并不介意那点信用点,也对人类在休闲的时候食用零食这个风俗也有了详尽的了解,但是在三维象棋的拉锯战中,思维能力远远不及瓦肯人的地球人为何要浪费脑细胞在无谓的事情上。<br/>“不吃一点?”jim完全不客气的又拿起了一块小饼干。<br/>“瓦肯人不吃甜食,也没有吃零食的习惯。”spock说话就好像在念教科书,但是在jim看来这一点也让他的可爱指数加分加分。<br/>“这饼干不错,啥牌子?”<br/>“这是steve做的。”<br/>!!!!<br/>jim一口饼干噎住,差点没接上气,还抖了点碎屑在地板上,这下看到素来有点洁癖的瓦肯人眉毛就挑出了刘海。<br/>“我马上弄干净!”jim忙不迭的用纸巾把地上的碎屑捡起来,他可不想被三倍力气的瓦肯人丢出房门。<br/>“kirk学员,我想你的时间快到了。”<br/>“其实,现在并不是上课,所以可以叫我jim,spock?”</p>
<p>jim踩点走了一步棋,落好棋不意外的发现spock睁大了他那双漂亮的巧克力色大眼睛,这是当然的,今天的棋局他完全不按照牌里出牌,看着瓦肯人表现出的小小疑惑真是好可爱。</p>
<p>“如果按照符合逻辑的做法,下一步应该走这一步,这样我不得不走这样一步,到这里看来你的赢面会比我大很多。”<br/>spock将视线移到棋局上,他的睫毛随之抖动,jim都快要无法呼吸了。<br/>“现在我们是平局了!”jim眨眨眼,“人类并不是完全按照逻辑生活的,就比如下棋,我并不会按照逻辑上的最正确的去选择,我们会尝试,毕竟每一种都是值得尝试的。”<br/>“进行无用的尝试是不合逻辑的。”<br/>jim蓝色的眼珠子转了转,不知道为什么他觉得spock的耳尖变绿了,正当jim沉浸在自己的幻想小泡泡中的时候。<br/>“抱歉,现在时间已经很晚,所以……”<br/>“我知道,你的partner要回来了,我很识相的,我先走了!”jim一阵风的跑路了。<br/>spock感到万分不合逻辑,虽然他的伴侣的确是到了约定回来的时间,但是他只是想问问需不需要自己送他回宿舍,毕竟kirk学员的飞行摩托还在酒吧门口。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 11~15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>十一<br/>spock从小就发现自己和其他孩子不一样,他比一般的瓦肯少年更聪明,瓦肯的学习速度同样是人类的三倍,在人类的年龄三岁的时候spock就意识到自己有一位人类母亲,这在瓦肯数十亿的人口中,这是唯一的,而自己也和其他瓦肯少年不同,虽然他的血液是绿色,他的外观上有着瓦肯人的耳朵,但是他的脸颊更加饱满,他的巧克力色眼睛更加柔软,这都是地球的基因所带来的。<br/>“spock,你是独一无二的。”spock至今记得母亲一直以来这么告诉自己的话,“你是个奇迹,spock。是两个星球的奇迹。”<br/>spock的眼睛非常像自己的母亲amanda夫人,在母亲和父亲结束外交任务回到瓦肯星的时候,amanda夫人经常给spock讲述地球的故事,讲那些瓦肯学校不会讲的故事,他们看着瓦肯特有的红色夜空,在宇宙的另一边,有着一颗蓝色的星球。<br/>“那也是你的故乡,spock。”<br/>在这种时候,小小的spock总能在自己的母亲的眼中看到了人类特有的感情—思念。</p>
<p>这是不合逻辑的。</p>
<p>stonn,学校里的同学之一,显然学校里的其他人都是纯粹的瓦肯人,这一点并不会对spock造成影响,因为他的瓦肯基因全部显现在他敏捷的行动和优秀的智力上,在同龄人中他是佼佼者,这一点足以引起还未能很好控制情绪外露的瓦肯少年的排挤,stonn就是那个领头人。</p>
<p>“看,他那双人类的眼睛,那是多么的哀伤。”为首的stonn靠近spock,他比spock更高一些因为纯正的瓦肯人均身高是地球人的1.34倍,小spock只能仰视。<br/>“这是你第35次试图引起我的情绪反应,这是不合逻辑的。”小spock不为所动,他要学会控制情绪,这是身为一个瓦肯人的必备。<br/>“哦,看看这个家伙,你不是瓦肯人,你也不是人类,这个宇宙里没有你的立足之地。”stonn将小spock推倒在地,蔑视的看着这个不完整品,“你父亲是个叛徒,他娶了个地球人,那个娼妓!”<br/>spock从不允许有人这么侮辱自己母亲,一场混战后他见到了久未碰面的父亲。瓦肯人的感情深沉,spock从小和父亲的交流就很少,注重隐私的他们就连家族的链接也都是那么的隐秘。<br/>“他们说您是叛徒……”<br/>“瓦肯人的感情深邃,比地球人能想象到的还深邃,而逻辑则帮助我们控制这样深刻的情感不被影响,你要学会如何控制他们,而不是受情绪控制。”<br/>“您的意思是想让我成为真正的瓦肯人?但是我有一半的基因是地球人……”<br/>“spock,你完全有能力决定,决定自己的未来,当你做出决定的时候,那就是你走向未来的起始。”</p>
<p>spock在和steve决定前往地球的时候想起很久以前和父亲一起谈论的这段话,那时候steve也问他。<br/>“spock,你是要成为纯粹的瓦肯人还是地球人?”<br/>“严格来说,我既有瓦肯基因也有地球基因,都不能成为纯粹意义上的瓦肯人和地球人。”<br/>“哦!你知道我不是这个意思~”steve笑了,虽然他身上有那么些个意外,但他是地球人,他不用控制自己的情感。<br/>“…………”spock沉默了,他的眼睛望向太空,似乎在尽头就是那颗蓝色星球。“我想……在地球上我会找到答案。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>十二</p>
<p>从第一届万国工业博览会举行到今天的星联宇宙级别的工业博览会,时间已经过去了将近四百年。从最初的电梯汽车飞机到了现在的近地飞行器,各种穿梭在宇宙中的个人飞船,玲琅满目的最新产品让每个进入园区的人都看花了眼。等一下就是tony出场了,今天是stark家族和wayne家族的联合展出,展出的是星球联盟最新型的飞船模型,当然飞船可是在太空中,地球上的只是最精细的全息投影模型,只有拥有vip票的人才能入内亲身体验,这可是这次工业博览会的压轴。<br/>“真意外,是什么让你改变了主义?”<br/>哦,那个装模作样的wayne家的少爷来了,星联的最新飞船是两个家族的合作项目,当然因为tony还没毕业还有因为个人喜好什么的,技术方面他是全程投入,在和星联的磋商宣传方面并没有太多插手,毕竟他有个pepper这样的好下属,但是当收到要和bruce同台宣传的邮件时tony还是故意无视了。<br/>“这种风头怎么能让你一个人出?”tony终于满意了自己的装扮,走过bruce身边的时候还是不由自主踮了踮脚,不错,今天的内增高鞋ok。<br/>“……”bruce也是个商场老油条,怎么会轻易相信tony的那些说辞,不过嘛~“今天能出风头的只能是我。”<br/>“自大狂!”</p>
<p>压轴展终于开始了,能进入内厅的都是特别邀请的vip,大家别误会,steve的门票并不是tony给的,虽然作为承办方之一tony是完全有能力做到的,steve作为瓦肯大使的家族人物,早就拿到了票,只是因为学业繁忙一直没有空去,而spock又那么忙,那些严谨又死板的瓦肯人,steve都能想象出spock说话的样子。<br/>“因为臆想而忽视逻辑是不合逻辑的。”说话的时候还像极了小时候spock那争强又死命压抑着这种情感的样子,多可爱。<br/>现场的嘈杂声让steve回过神,激光幕帘缓缓的消失,绚烂的背景中走出的是地球乃至宇宙最为人津津乐道的两个富家公子。<br/>“hello everybody~~”tony首先风骚的站定,给了台下疯狂的女士们一个媚眼,不意外的引起一阵尖叫,而另一边的bruce也毫不示弱,姿势风骚度一点都不输给tony,“让我们来看看,今晚的女士特别美丽,哦,男士也相当英俊!”bruce边说边给了全场一个perfect的笑容,有些女士都几乎要晕过去了。<br/>“开场白过去,我们还是来看看,这次真正的主角!”<br/>“大家耐心点,我们美丽的女士可是第一次抛头露面。”<br/>在两位大富豪的举手示意下,全息影像开始成型,观众中慢慢升起的点点繁星聚集在一起,不断升起不断聚集终于在大家的头顶,一架最新型的宇宙飞船出现了,那就是最新的,这样的飞船一共有七架,他们将开往宇宙的更深处。这就是他所向往的,现在也为此努力着,飞船的出现让全场安静下来,大家都目不转睛的盯着,生怕就少看一秒钟。steve看的入神不小心踩到了某人的脚。<br/>“哦!sorry!”<br/>“sorry!”<br/>steve抬头看到的是一个前面有一搓卷毛带着黑框眼镜十分拘谨的高个男子。<br/>“不……真抱歉,我看的有点入迷。”<br/>男人忙着道歉却不小心把手里的padd掉了。<br/>“你是记者??”<br/>“是……是的……虽然有点……我有点……”高个男子比steve还要高一点也更壮一点,却有点瑟缩的样子,“抱歉,我叫clark, clark kent。”<br/>“steve, steve rogers”</p>
<p>相比这两人,台上已经注意到steve的tony脸色不对,卧槽,那个型男是肿么回事,他们刚见面几秒钟就相谈甚欢这样真的好吗?因为tony太过注意,所以他没有发现bruce的脸色也不对。</p>
<p>十三<br/>工业博览会展出的是全息模型,那么星联最新的旗舰飞船的真身在哪里呢,当然就是在空间站了。星联的地球总基地,在月球和地球中间,环绕地球的轨道运行,他连接着地球和整个太阳系以及整个宇宙,这里就是人类的起点,从某一个国家的小小的仅能够容纳几个人的空间站到如今地球联邦的星联总基地,整个体系比月球还庞大,并且已经延伸出了地球的范围,面向整个宇宙,几百年间人类取得了惊人的发展。</p>
<p>“她真漂亮,对吧,我叫她银女士。”哦,她真美~scotty打从心里喜欢这艘旗舰飞船,进取号,所有的设计都是一流的,更何况她那自己亲手装配的引擎,这简直就是宇宙小姐也当之无愧。</p>
<p>“飞船并没有性别,但是我对地球人的偏向性说法有所了解。”正在检查引擎数据的spock表达了自己的看法,这让周围的几个地球人一愣,瓦肯人的言行和地球人还是相差甚远,有时候说话真是无法沟通。</p>
<p>“我就是说这艘飞船太棒了,他可是最棒的,spock中校。”scotty马上出来圆场,这个太过直接的瓦肯少年。<br/>“鉴于最新的七搜飞船的配置是完全相同的,我并不理解特制进取号是最棒的这个说法。”spock很认真的真么说,scotty也圆不了场了。瓦肯人真是无法开个玩笑。</p>
<p>“进取号真是太棒了是不是scotty!”这声音太过熟悉让spock无法无视。<br/>“嗨!kirk少尉!你是怎么混进来的,又是走后门?”scotty算是如释重负,气氛总算好了许多。<br/>“这里后面并没有门。”spock挑起了瓦肯特色眉毛,对人类的一些比喻性的语言他还不是掌握的很好,将事实内容进行格外的会引起误解的转换这是不合逻辑的。<br/>“这里很好,肯定后面没有什么门,我是从前门进来的。”突然出现的就是james kirk,穿着学员制服,他不应该出现在这里,spock变得无比严肃,scotty也发现了他知道事情不妙,这个瓦肯中校可是出了名的不近人情,kirk怎么就跑这里玩了。</p>
<p>“你不应该出现在这里,kirk学员,我命令你现在就离开,并向我提上一份说明,解说您私自登陆星舰建造中心的缘由!”</p>
<p>spock……这让jim大吃一惊,他可是特地来见spock的,却没想到刚见面,就受到这么严厉的叱责,这可是从没有过的,他可是一直很好人缘很吃得开。</p>
<p>“星舰的开发是重地,学员是不允许进入的,请解释你是如何能够进入开发区域,这对于整个安全系统都是……”<br/>这可闹大了,jim自己背黑锅不要紧,但是……jim忙着要解释,一个声音在边上响起。<br/>“spock中校,是我没把门关好。”这是pike将军,在场的人员均立正致意,pike将军回礼后,严肃地面对着jim,kirk学员,这里并不是你应该来的地方,现在立刻去我的办公室面壁思过,记得写一份解释报告给spock中校。”</p>
<p>“是!”jim看着表情完全没有变化的spock,有些失落的走向pike的办公室,好吧,他是总从pike的办公室偷偷溜到组装基地,他是太爱进取号了,总想看着她一步步组装,成为整个宇宙中最美的旗舰号。现在更是想多看spock一眼,可是……虽然他并没有权限去基地,但也不用这样吧!<br/>可恶的瓦肯人!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>十四<br/>全息模型在头顶展示的时间比预定的多了三十秒,虽然大家都太震惊于美妙的飞船并没有发现,直到电脑提示了tony才发现自己走神了。<br/>“好,接下来才是重头戏!”tony加重了声音,提醒另一边的那位不要走神太厉害。<br/>“咳……接下来可是本次博览会的重头戏。”<br/>“带领大家走入旗舰飞船的内部!”<br/>这两位完全忘记了要抢风头,眼神全都被另一边正一起走的很近两只给吸引住了。tony的眼镜完全是个智能电脑,清晰地把steve完全迷住的表情足够放大到镜片的,哦,真是太可爱了,当然要努力无视旁边那个大个子。</p>
<p>头顶的飞船开始解体,那些制作精良的颗粒就像繁星一般飞散开来,大家的视线都被吸引了过去,趁着这个机会tony跳下了舞台然后他发现那个哥谭小王子也奔了下来。那些星光般的颗粒慢慢四散开去,光晕那么一闪,就在大家还没回过神的时候,他们已经来到了飞船的内部。解说开始由电脑接替。</p>
<p>“各位来宾,现在大家来到了星联最新的旗舰号的内部,通过这条走廊大家可以走向飞船的中心地带,舰桥。”随着解说的进行,全息影像也在不断跟着变化,飞船内部的长廊在大家的身边变化着,就如同行进在飞船的内部,不一会就随着高速电梯来到了核心的剑桥地带。“这里就是舰桥,是整个飞船的指挥中心,这里将会由高级军官坐镇,配备了最新的科学工作台,通讯仪,深空摄影屏,最好的操作台控制器,将会带领飞船前往更遥远的宇宙。”周围的全息影像慢慢成型,这就是整个舰桥,大家似乎是身临其境。</p>
<p>steve看到了舰长椅,这就是他的目标,也是很多人的目标,他知道spock比他更有能力在这个位置上,他早就有这个能力了,他可是学院迄今为止最优秀的毕业生。<br/>[那是不必要的,我本身无意舰长的职位,虽然这样说并不谨慎,我会更倾向于从事科学研究的工作。]<br/>在spock三年修完星联的标准课程外加高级课程后,在一次对未来的交流中他们这么说,steve这时候还勉强的跟上课程,但是他想成为舰长,舰长在修完标准课程后有许多需要选修的高级课程,这里spock帮了很多忙,留在了学校成为了教官,其实这绝对是大材小用了。</p>
<p>“离舰桥不远就是科学研究中心,在这里将对在宇宙中其他星球上发现的物质进行研究,并将数据传回星联基地研究。”电脑继续带领大家的视线穿越走廊来到了研发中心,这里相对朴素一些,但是各式模拟的仪器琳琅满目,steve几乎能在这里看到瓦肯人的身影。“在飞船的底部就是整个动力核心,这里将配置最高的曲速引擎核,到时在宇宙间飞行的时间将成几何级别的缩短,从而实现更遥远的深空任务。”</p>
<p>最后的画面定格在深邃的宇宙间,宇宙的黑暗和恒星的光芒行成了强烈的对比,宇宙远远比人类想象的还要广袤神秘，这就是宇宙的魅力所在。当周围一切都暗淡下去的时候人群里响起了久久的掌声,当steve在鼓掌的时候,突然感到自己被拽了下。</p>
<p>“这边这边~”这是tony的声音,steve再回神一看,那个大个子腼腆的记者不见了,tony知道他去哪里了,他被那个哥谭王子给叫走了,看来他们之间有点什么,不过虽然tony也挺八卦的,但是他自己手头也有一个帅哥急需解决。<br/>“想不想看些特别的?”tony使着眼色,不意外的看到steve的好看的蓝绿色眼珠显出好奇,他们悄悄地在黑暗中穿越人群,走进一扇不起眼的门。</p>
<p>十五<br/>jim在pike的办公室等了不算短的一段时间,还偷偷往外看了看,看到spock和pike一直在谈话。哦,严肃过头的瓦肯人!看到pike终于往办公室走了,jim立刻调整好姿势,还记得么,他可是在面壁思过。<br/>pike一进门就一脸如释重负,他看着眼前这位故人之子,好好的打量了下。“想不想知道spock中校说了些什么?”pike看着jim浑身散发出我想知道的讯息却故作镇定,眼神左右飘忽,这个自己看着好几年的孩子,怎么会不知道他的想法。<br/>“他是不是列举了所有的违反条例的内容?”<br/>“是的,比你想象的还多。”pike坐回自己的办公桌,想到要给眼前这熊孩子擦屁股的报告就头疼,他决定让jim自己搞定。“违反了大大小小15条条例,回去好好写个报告。”<br/>“……”jim悄悄回头看了一眼瓦肯人的背影,感觉受到的打击一点都不比乌呼拉小,好吧,瓦肯人就是这样的,如果指望特别的浪漫和小情趣,那是不合逻辑的,jim拼命在给自己做心理建设,而pike却奇怪的看着有点泄了气的jim。<br/>“你申请了spock所有的课程?”<br/>“是的。这符合逻辑,所有高级课程中,spock教官的评价是最好的,我觉得我可以提前成为舰长。”jim没必要的解释了一堆看起来就像是在掩饰。<br/>“那有没有人告诉你,spock的课程通过率是最低的,课程也是最难的。”<br/>“我可是星舰第二个能够提前修完普通课程的学员,pike将军!”这一点jim可是相当自豪的,他看起来玩世不恭花花公子,脑子是一流的,再加上他的努力,学院中心图书馆他可是留下了不少足迹的。<br/>“那么你应该知道,第一个三年修完普通和高级课程的就是spock。而现在小林丸的测试也是由spock中校负责。”<br/>那是当然,jim选择了这样艰苦的课程可完全是为了瓦肯,乌呼拉也是这样的,他怎么能输!反正他还没被发好人卡。<br/>“星联选拔舰长是严格而又苛刻的,舰长所要确保的是整艘飞船的安全以及在联邦内的处理各星球事务的能力,舰长所需要的不仅仅是各科的优异成绩,更需要明确的领会联邦精神,和服从联邦法律条文。”<br/>jim有些不明白pike的话突然变了画风。<br/>“这是spock的原话,我一直很遗憾,spock拒绝成为我的大副。”<br/>“大副?”<br/>“当然,spock绝对有能力成为一名合格的舰长,只是他无意于此,所以我当时找过他,想让他成为我的大副,说真的我很需要一位能给与我最正确也最中肯的意见的大副,显然spock完全符合。”<br/>“但是……他……拒绝了……?因为……他的伴侣?”<br/>“……是的,如果不出意外,等steve成为舰长后,他就会申请成为他的大副。舰长和大副是伴侣算是星联默认的。我一直觉得人类的感性有时候是一个致命的弱点,当然我一直也觉得正是人类的本性让人类在星联中有着举足轻重的作用,但是我一直希望有spock这样一位大副,这会给与我很多帮助。”<br/>是的,spock是逻辑的理性的,他总是会给出最符合逻辑的结论,他总是那么的有效率和聪慧,他是瓦肯人瓦肯人对于科学数据的分析能力是整个星联公认的,他们又是那么地不去计较名利,在星联的瓦肯人大多从事着科学官的工作,现在jim就能脑洞到自己成为舰长的那一天,spock会在自己身后说出一串自己的违例事项,这实在是……有点火辣??</p>
<p>哦,但是这一切都只是想象,显而易见spock会成为他伴侣的大副。jim嫉妒的要命,他嫉妒的胃都要抽搐了,脸上更是扭曲,让pike将军吓了一跳。</p>
<p>“jim,jim你怎么了!!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 16~20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>十六</p>
<p>“哇哦……”<br/>steve从没想到在地下会有这样的城堡,高速电梯的大门一打开,眼前的一切让他有点不敢相信,这一切绝对能媲美星联基地的研发中心,星联的研发中心,他只有在为数不多的几次去找spock的时候从外面匆匆看过几眼,绝对是整个宇宙数一数二的技术中心,掌握着全宇宙最核心的技术基地之一。<br/>“欢迎回来,sir。”<br/>中央控制电脑,这个技术已经相当充分,人工智能在现在并不稀奇,就连星联的宿舍都有配备符合标准的人工智能程序。<br/>“这是jarvis,jarvis,帮我们准备好。”<br/>“一切已经按照您的意思准备完毕,sir。rogers先生,您好。”<br/>“哇……他是……”就算是在瓦肯,都没有如此……如此……<br/>“这是我王国的智能管家,jarvis,这可是我的得意作品之一。”tony张开双臂颇隆重的介绍了jarvis,父母双亡的他最信任的就是jarvis,同时jarvis这个名字来自从小看着他长大的老管家。<br/>“你好,rogers先生,很高兴见到你。”<br/>面对人工智能的打招呼,steve有点不知所措,他从不知道电脑可以如此的人类化,这还不算。只见有个小机器人,看着就很古老,颤颤巍巍地用着滚轮向tony和steve过来,机械手臂上托着的托盘眼看就要倒下,却还很努力的对着他们两人举高。<br/>“哦,很高兴能见到你……”steve不知道该对着哪个方向说话,只好赶紧拿起小机器人托盘里的杯子,“也谢谢你。”小机器人没有语音系统,胸口闪烁的灯光似乎在表示感谢。<br/>“他叫笨笨,是我10岁的时候手工作业的,他各方面都很笨拙,所以就叫笨笨。”说着tony敲了敲笨笨,似乎得到了笨笨闪烁着的不满的抗议闪烁。<br/>“它很可爱,……也很神奇”<br/>tony的地下王国很特别,高科技的东西在瓦肯和星联都很多,但是非常的秩序,这里却显然异想天开很多,就像他的主人一样。<br/>“这些只是前菜,还有更神奇的~”tony打开另一个传送机的大门。<br/>“我从没想过机器人也能这么human,这么富有情感,fantasting!”他借用了瓦肯人最热爱的词汇,因为现在的他完全想不出其他可以形容的词汇。<br/>传送机将他们传送到了星联的研发基地,tony本来就是主要投资人之一,权限在大部分的军官之上。steve没想到自己会看到最新的星舰实物,这都是在相当程度的保密措施下进行的,直到今天的博览会之前外人对这些最新型的飞船也就知道个名字罢了,当然全息影像再怎么逼真都没有实物来得震撼,看着steve的眼神,tony觉得那些个什么条例的就不要去管了。<br/>“steve rogers,学员编号93201,无权进入研发基地。”标准的电脑声让人很恼火,更何况那不断响起的警报声招惹了其他人的注意力。<br/>“tony stark,修改rogers……”tony刚想凭借自己的权限去修改电脑,但是手臂被人拉了下,tony一下子就心跳过快了。<br/>“我不应该在这里的tony。这不是我该来的地方。”<br/>“只要你……”<br/>“我会来的,我会成为舰长……”<br/>steve笑了,是tony最为之心动的笑容,自信,充满了正能量的那种。<br/>“我会拥有其中一个美人儿,他们很美……”<br/>“那当然,stark工业给予了百分之四十的支持,我本人还提供百分之百的技术支持……”看到steve如雕塑一般的侧脸,tony突然忧桑的想到……“因为你的瓦肯伴侣?你们应该会在同一搜飞船上服役,是的!就是这样!”<br/>“spock很优秀,但是他更喜欢做科学官,我希望他成为我的大副,我们订婚时有说要一起探索宇宙……哦不,我说太多……”<br/>steve有点腼腆的脸红了,tony一方面是看傻了,一方面心是那个哇凉哇凉的,。</p>
<p>十七<br/>steve婉拒了tony的邀请。<br/>“这没什么,只是礼节上的,我也可以一起邀请你的未婚夫。”<br/>天知道未婚夫这三个字tony是花了多大的力气才叫出口的,事实就是他嫉妒的要死,他努力做出花花公子的姿态,现在他的姿态有多么豁达,牙根就有多酸,因为眼前这个正直的人眼神里表现出的就是:你是个好人。tony长这么大第一次觉得这一点也不好玩。<br/>“还是……”<br/>突然padd响起简讯的声音。<br/>【steve,有事相商,我会在1900时刻回,收到请回复。spock】<br/>tony看到steve脸色一变,聪明如他怎么会猜不到。<br/>“抱歉……我必须要回去……”<br/>spock的邮件虽然和平时一样,但是steve却能看出,一定是有什么事让这个任何时候都充满了逻辑的瓦肯有些急躁。<br/>“我明白……我明白,jarvis……”<br/>“是的,sir,现在准备传送……”</p>
<p>steve打开房间的门,发现瓦肯人正襟危坐……一动不动,steve,轻轻关上门,放下手中的padd。来到瓦肯人面前,惊讶的发现对面的瓦肯人耳朵微微发绿。<br/>“它…即将到来。”<br/>“……”<br/>steve知道它是指什么,喷发,一个极其隐私的瓦肯名词,瓦肯人是如此隐私,这个词并不多为人类所知,因为谨慎的瓦肯人会在其他人发现前处理好这一切。<br/>“什么时候?”<br/>steve望向spock巧克力色的眼珠,这是一双非常人类的眼睛,不如瓦肯人那般犀利冷静,有时候spock会像现在这样迷茫。<br/>“我一直监控我的荷尔蒙指数,发现近期开始变得移动,在未来的49天,会有96.7%的可能性,我将进入高热。”<br/>喷发,是一个古老的瓦肯词汇,却至今影响着成年瓦肯人,成年后的瓦肯人每隔七年就要面对喷发,那不仅仅是性,更是一种古老的暴力因子的释放,瓦肯人成年的第一次喷发相当危险,都需要回到瓦肯星接受治疗师们的帮助。好吧如果想简单粗暴的理解的话,就是,他们要圆房了!很激烈的那种!!!<br/>“我……没有把握……不会伤害你……”<br/>年轻的瓦肯人也不知道自己将面临什么,他知道,只是逻辑上的了解,借助于瓦肯高超的科技,但是在真正面临喷发的时候,年轻的瓦肯人并没有什么把握,他是第一次经历这样尴尬的事情,是逻辑的极端对立面。<br/>steve也有些尴尬,他和spock是伴侣,也知道喷发的一些事情,但是和spock一样,他也是完全没有半点经验,sex是最尴尬的事情。他们的结合有那么点点无奈,spock是混血,而瓦肯这么逻辑的民族居然对混血是存有偏见的,steve一直想这一点都不逻辑,随后被收养的steve成了7岁的spock的链接伴侣,这很神奇,他们能感知到对方的情感,通过spock的父亲沙瑞克的教导他们学会了如何利用链接来达到两个人心理上的平衡,如何在双方拥有链接的时候还能保留自己的隐私,瓦肯的链接有那么多个级别,他们只是最浅显的那种,他们会学习感受准确的利用它,在喷发后链接会有更进一步的升华。<br/>“虽然我们都是初学者,我们会解决他,我们一起解决他。”<br/>steve笨拙的伸出手指,食指和无名指并拢,这是一个瓦肯式的吻,哦,任何事情都需要练习包括接吻,spock也伸出了手指,他们并不经常练习,也许有那么一次?两次?他们的手指交缠在一起,这是一个吻,瓦肯的特性让他们并不轻易做出身体上的接触。<br/>“40个标准日后我会申请回瓦肯一段时间。”<br/>“是在那个之后?”<br/>“是的,经过谨慎的计算,这个时间是可以接受的。”<br/>“ok,让我们一起面对它。”</p>
<p>十八<br/>露易丝看起来有点兴奋过头了，她穿着完美的职业装，那双漂亮的高跟鞋也是昨天刚买的。<br/>“clark，我的padd在哪里！难道我没有带上？？”<br/>“露易丝，你太紧张了。”clark指指她最新款的包包，padd被塞在了外面夹层。<br/>“哦，你看起来一点都……就像只是去采访个小小的发布会？”<br/>“嗯……这个发布会看起来不小……”<br/>环视而去，这是星联最大的一个会议厅，东南方向坐满了红色制服的学员，西南方向则是星舰上的服役人员以及学院教官，clark超凡的视力让他一眼就看到了steve，红色的制服很称他略白的肌肤和蓝绿色的眼珠。北面正中间则是星联高层的位置，这次的发布会并没有开放，而是由发布会巨头之一的韦恩集团旗下的星球日报独家进行采访报道。<br/>“这次不仅仅是韦恩集团的掌权人，就连史塔克家族的继承人都会出现，而且星联这次高调的发布一直在业界有传闻，要知道我们要进行一次历史的见证了！clark！”<br/>“是的，会是一个大新闻，露易丝，你是宇宙报最好的记者！hold on！”<br/>“哦！那是当然的！clark！开始了！！”</p>
<p>在韦恩集团的掌权和史塔克家族的继承人进来的时候引起了一点点骚动，这两位风流人物可没少上娱乐报纸，星联的军官也陆续到场，还有瓦肯大使沙瑞克，在星联瓦肯人的比例虽然不高，但一直都是重要的角色，他们聪慧的头脑逻辑谨慎的态度以及不亢不卑的沉稳都给带给星联很大的帮助。<br/>最后的准备，clark打开录音系统，一边的摄影已经就位，他再度看了看最后的提问环节的问题确保不会出什么差错，发布会正式开始。</p>
<p>“这将是见证宇宙奇迹的时刻，我们将会在宇宙航行史中进入一个新纪元，我们有大量优秀的军官和学员来推进这项壮举，最重要的是我们得到了韦恩先生和史塔克先生的大力支持！”在将军的手势示意下全场掌声响起，韦恩先生和史塔克先生挥手示意。“相信星联工业博览会上有些军官和学员已经看到过韦恩先生和史塔克先生展现的最新飞船，但是那只是给外行人看的样子货，我们的军官和学员将会将那些飞船驶入从未探索过的宇宙深处！”话音刚落，灯光变暗，大厅的中心出现了七艘飞船的剪影。</p>
<p>企业号，复仇者号，星辰号，瞭望塔号，蝙蝠号，凛冬号,真理号</p>
<p>这些在韦恩集团和史塔克集团的鼎力支持下配备了最新的曲速引擎已经能够达到曲速9甚至更高的速度，这会让现在的宇宙航行加快10的三次方倍，人类的前进的步伐能大大扩展。</p>
<p>蝙蝠号……史塔克在心里默默吐槽，有些人的品味就是这么奇怪，斜眼看了下某人的军装上居然还有个小蝙蝠的勋章，品味这种东西真是没救了！（因为史塔克先生和韦恩先生都是主要资助者，所以他们可以自己命名一艘飞船，韦恩先生命名的就是蝙蝠号，而托尼则是复仇者号。）当然在史塔克吐槽的时候韦恩先生的目光也很扫了眼复仇者号，这啥烂名字，他们可是高大上的宇宙探险项目,复仇者号这名字特么的聚众斗殴感严重，果然品味这种东西是没得救的！</p>
<p>“在韦恩先生和史塔克先生的鼎力支持下,以及瓦肯科学院的协助下,最新的七艘联邦宇宙飞船提前和大家见面了!在之后的一周这七艘飞船将会各自被派往目的地进行试航,而在我们的军官和学员中,将有七人,他们会被选中成为试航的舰长,也许最终会成为这七艘飞船的正式舰长!”</p>
<p>话音刚落全场静默,似乎每个人都屏住了呼吸。</p>
<p>十九</p>
<p>虽然外界对星联的飞船企划已经众说纷纭了不短的一段时间,但是当最高指挥官说出星联的计划时还是具有里程碑的意义,在瓦肯人的帮助下人类迈向了太空,但在人类自身的努力和实践下才诞生了星际联盟,人类在宇宙中的拓展以及和各类种族的交流合作都是充满了积极的。<br/>克拉克接收到了露易丝的眼神,立刻查看了露易丝发来的新增的几条问题,克拉克迅速的浏览对比后重新进行了整理,耗时仅三秒。<br/>星联在这个劲爆的信息意味着人类作为星际联盟的主导将在更深的宇宙空间进行探索，其中他们会不可避免的遭遇克林贡和罗慕伦人，这两个种族对联邦的敌意都大于敬意，他们好战不信任任何其他星球的种族，相信武力能解决一切，他们对联邦充满了不信任，尤其对人类充满了不信任。<br/>这将是一个无论从空间还是时间都跨出了全新的一步的举动，在星际联邦的形成中人类有着举足轻重的作用，探索更遥远的宇宙一直是人类的愿望，克拉克也很激动，因为他一直想知道自己来自何方。</p>
<p>steve眨了眨自己好看的眼睛，他不是那么意外，他早就提交了担任试航舰长的申请，只有各项综合成绩达到了要求的学员和一部分军官收到了邀请函,在他不断的努力下他达到了申请的基本要求,他的成绩并不算差,他的战术论文和虚拟实战都取得了相当好的成绩,最后关头修满了基础理论课的学分,这要感谢一个人,steve远远看到主席台上的tony,他可并不像natasha和传闻说的那样玩世不恭花花公子,他很聪明各方面,当然有时候说话的确不那么得体,但是他并不是那样的人,虽然steve不太理解当他对natasha说tony是个正直的人的时候natasha看他的眼神就跟看到了外星人一样,不过能在地球又有一个朋友steve很高兴。steven微微转头看了看在另一边的spock,spock是重要的教官,显然对于整个星联的计划都是熟知的,但是严肃的瓦肯人是连他都不会透露一点点的,随时列举十几条规定用平稳的堪比电脑阅读器一般的语调对你描述,steve发现spock也回头了,他们的链接让他们有着地球人和其他星球人都无法理解感应,虽然不能直接读取对方思想这么高能,但他们会感觉到对方的注意和关心,这些对瓦肯人很重要,瓦肯人更注重精神上的交流和融合,意识到现在的场合,steve默默将注意力回到主席台。</p>
<p>“当然这次试航的舰长是通过严密谨慎的筛选得出的,在试航前,舰长大副都会进行为期三天的封闭式训练,一旦出现任何的不合格的项目都会遭到淘汰,这是一项严格的训练,将由瓦肯科学院和星联基地共同筹备。至于初选定的人选也已经确认,现在让我们欢迎韦恩先生和史塔克先生来宣布试航舰长和大副的名单。”</p>
<p>韦恩和史塔克起身走向主席台的中心,史塔克心里可是翻来覆去了好几遍,他今天特地戴了副眼镜,不要小看这个眼镜,它加载了jarvis的分支系统,链接tony家地下主机,可以说是jarvis的副本,jarvis现在正全力以赴在攻陷瓦肯人的保护屏障,虽然韦恩和史塔克是宣布人,但他们完全不知道名单,为了保证公平和保密名单是交由瓦肯科学院进行数据分析后得出的,那些瓦肯人你就根本别想从社交网络得到任何消息,至于瓦肯人的计算机系统,那真是……好吧就比自己强一点儿,就那么一点儿!!!就算tony不承认,瓦肯人的思维都是人类的三倍,也许tony是人类科学方面的佼佼者,但是瓦肯人本身的属性就是如此强悍。</p>
<p>‘抱歉,sir,冗余过长,还是未能进入主机系统。’</p>
<p>擦!原来关于瓦肯人的传说都是真的!jim在padd上也收到了jarvis尝试失败的消息,jim也算是个骇客级别的高手,他也知道jarvis到底有多厉害,但是他完全不知道瓦肯人居然这么强,瓦肯科学院的计算机系统就连jarvis也无法侵入。在jim和tony紧张得都快屏住呼吸的时候韦恩率先启动了程序,十四个名字在现场悬浮出来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>二十<br/>yes!<br/>jim看到了自己的名字在舰长那列名单里,他还找到了spock的名字,正如spock所说的那样,他选择了成为大副,jim没办法忽略steve这个名字,他们会成为舰长和大副,成为一对……我屮艸芔茻,托尼史塔克速度啊!!!!<br/>一旁的bones看着jim脑袋上汗都要滴下来了，他才不管这个不要命的家伙和那个死土豪在搞什么鬼，反正他已经申请了在jim的当舰长的船上工作，只要这小子能有这个运气当上舰长，bones给再隔壁一个位置的banna使眼色，banna显然习惯了，并不去理会jim和tony之间电光火石的紧张感，这两只作死起来还是明哲保身比较好。<br/>jarvis还在突破防火墙，在不断的修改编码掩饰自己，造成数据混乱让瓦肯电脑能够不逻辑，这显然有点困难。<br/>‘jarvis！快快快！’<br/>‘sir，主机已经达到满负荷……’突然jarvis的联系中断了，而会议大厅的半空中杂乱的名字也渐渐排序排好。</p>
<p>企业号：舰长james kirk，大副 spock<br/>复仇者号：舰长steven rogers，大副 tony stark<br/>jim几乎要把自己的padd掰坏了,bones捏了把汗,对于一般的学员来说那是很贵的!tony也是一头汗,jarvis的通讯完全中断了,但是结果却是好的,他如愿以偿和steve在一艘飞船上,这样就有无数的可能,不过如果steve不能和他的未婚夫在一起……tony看向学生席位,借助于高科技眼镜他能清楚看到steve的特写,金发碧眼,天啊,steve他居然对着自己笑了,那充满了阳光的笑容,甜的好像喝了一整杯的朱古力,直接把tony击晕什么疑问都没有了。<br/>韦恩先生也是个情场老手,一看托尼的样子就知道是怎么回事了,而且看那个学员的视线要不要这么露骨,看来这件事情比想象的好玩,韦恩先生看托尼的智商已经下线状态了马上接话。<br/>“大家可以看到,舰长和大副的名单都是基于学员的申请以及瓦肯科学院基于逻辑上的考虑而最终确定的,我没想到你申请了大副这个职位,史塔克先生。”<br/>面对韦恩的指名道姓,tony这才回过神,他作为星际联盟这次合作太空计划的投资人是绝对有资格拥有一艘飞船的,一直都是人生赢家的tony当然是要成为舰长的,要知道他的资产有好几个星系,一旦拿到证书他就可以开着飞船巡视自己的领空了。但是这都不是重点,当看到steve笑着对他说他想成为舰长的时候他脑海里只有一个念头,那就是站在steve cap rorges身边的只能是他tony,只能是tony stark!<br/>“我只是给大家多一点机会~”tony表现出人生赢家的那种大肚,要知道真拥有私人宇宙飞船的人可是相当的少数的。</p>
<p>“我有疑义!”那是一位预备军官,是毕业生中的佼佼者,他看向jim的眼光充满了不屑,jim知道这个人,家里颇有些背景,毫无疑问的认为自己将会成为舰长,而在名单中他并没有看到自己的名字。“james kirk,他只有三年级,根本没有资格!”<br/>大家的视线一下子集中到这个三年级的星联风云人物身上,作为tony的室友,低调就是不可能的事情了,更何况jim本身就是个高调的货。<br/>“我想说,这位学员,瓦肯科学院可是整个宇宙最逻辑的所在了……”tony正用一贯的语气说着可能得罪所有人的话,但是瓦肯人确实是那样的民族。<br/>“kirk学员已经修完了所需要的全部课程,并通过了一系列的实践课程,这都归功于他在休假期间的刻苦学习”这位年事已高的瓦肯大使沙瑞克的声音不怒而威,震慑范围概括了整个会议大厅。“kirk学员虽然只是三年级,但他有教授的推荐,并无任何不妥。”<br/>“是pike将军?”学员将犀利的话题转到了pike将军身上,pike将军几乎相当于是jim的父亲,这是全星联都知道的,这相当于是一个严重的指控,全场的空气停滞了,身居高位树大招风,jim正准备站起来辩解,他对于展现自己的实力是很在意的,就算是作弊也是充满了技术含量的!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 21~25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>二十一<br/>瓦肯人太显眼了,尤其是一位年轻的半瓦肯教官,他挺拔修长,他站了起来。<br/>“对不起,我想我需要解释。”<br/>瓦肯人的声音冷静几乎没有语调,他的声音相比瓦肯大使更年轻,jim却听得出那个瓦肯人语调稍微有一点点上扬,他太年轻,还不能很好的控制自己。<br/>“推荐kirk学员的是我。”<br/>spock教官在学员中是出了名的严肃严格,瓦肯人根本就不理解人类的玩笑和模棱两可,他们正直逻辑甚至有些固执和不通情理,但是却赢得了学生的信任和尊重,而要得到spock教官的推荐那真是难道无法想象的地步,就像uhura这么优秀的翻译专业的学员也只是得到了spock的褒奖,uhura凌冽的视线直接扫视kirk,kirk享受作为议论的中心,但现在情况……<br/>“kirk学员已经修满学分,积极参与选修的实践课程和模拟飞行训练,在大多数学员之前完成了舰长的必修课程,他在训练和实践中表现出的拥有的学识和技能以及成为舰长的品格和能力,基于kirk学员的优秀以及星联目前急需要的舰长人才,推荐kirk学员是符合逻辑的。”<br/>kirk完全脸红了,不,他不知道自己是不是脸红了,但是他发誓他感到全身都热到要蒸发了,他没想到spock是这样评价他的,因为在这二十天的课程中,spock对他说过的最多的话就是列举星联的规章制度。<br/>mcCoy在边上稀奇地看着kirk,要知道这个不怕死的混小子难得有这种时候,坐立不安,脸红的跟个猴子屁股,mccoy推了推边上的banna,要不是太过瞩目他一定要把这个画面拍下来珍藏。<br/>瓦肯人就是那么特别,他字里行间就是充满了,我说的都是事实这种感觉,那位质疑的毕业生有些窘迫,突然将话题就转移到了steve身上。<br/>“哦,真符合逻辑,还有那位steve,你的那位也是舰长了。”<br/>声音并不响,但是瓦肯人的听力也是人类的三倍,他捕捉到了人类口中所谓的画外音。<br/>“否定的。舰长的选择和我的链接伴侣这两者并没有逻辑上的关联,rogers学员成为舰长是因为达到了要求,是星联主动发出的邀请函,他的学业和能力也达到了舰长的要求这才是能够成为舰长的关键,而这位hunter学员,在火星的度假显然让你错过了许多事情。”<br/>瓦肯人总是陈述事实,不会去管人类的那些所谓的感受,因为对他们来说逻辑才是第一位,所以超越逻辑的事情都是不被允许的,而正是这些正直的品质才让人类能够如此信任瓦肯人。<br/>“hunter学员,没有一个人类可以质疑瓦肯,不要再试图挑战。”首席将军发了话,会议继续下去,克拉克都呆住了,地球上并没有许多瓦肯人,而大多数的瓦肯人都只在星联中宇宙中或者他们的母星,关于瓦肯人的资料则是少之又少,瓦肯人的发言是如此的具有震撼力的信服力,记者的本性让他随手在padd上记录了一下,瓦肯星。</p>
<p>接下来会议的内容jim完全就没有听进去,他满脑子都是spock刚才的发言,轰隆隆的巨响着,基本上就是个死机状态了,他勉强自己把视线转向spock,整个大厅其他的一切已经似乎静止了,而spock看起来很平静,他只是缓缓坐下,以一贯笔直的坐姿,jim在稍微后方一点的位置,他可以看到瓦肯人的右后方,那优美的颈部曲线,还有富有特色尖耳朵,以及整齐的鬓角,每一样都性感极了!<br/>“拜托!要流口水也注意下形象!”老骨头咬牙切齿,不过似乎jim完全没听到。<br/>steve看了看自己的伴侣,微微扬起嘴角,他的伴侣再度让整个学院都吃惊了,spock是半瓦肯,他是个奇迹,他聪慧冷静逻辑但又充满了感情,虽然他自己是一点都不承认,而spock只是从连接传来了一个单词illogical!</p>
<p>“咳,我们言归中转,除了舰长和大副以外,舰桥上的人员会在三天的集训期间由参与训练的各位舰长和大副讨论选出,其他的人员将自由分配,有意愿的学员也可以申请自己所喜欢的飞船,这些都将会综合进行考虑。”</p>
<p>这意味着几乎整个高年级生都会参加这次的试航,这实在是一件宇宙航行史上的壮举。地球人勇于开拓勇于进取,他们对宇宙充满了好奇和敬畏,这都是值得敬佩的,瓦肯大使沙瑞克平静的看着一切,看着自己那半人类半瓦肯的孩子,他会跟随人类去太空,鲜少有瓦肯在人类的飞船上服役,而且他是一位半人类半瓦肯,这一切对瓦肯还是对人类都将是跨宇宙的第一次,所幸的是他的孩子有他的链接伴侣在身边,想起自己的妻子,沙瑞克的面容有了一丝的柔和,他会相信自己的孩子找到自己的所属。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>二十二<br/>到了官方新闻记者的提问环节,这可是星球日报独家报道,但是这并不奇怪,因为星球日报已经在一年前成为韦恩集团的下属公司,wayne对tony的说法就是作为一个大公司,掌握一部分舆论话语是非常重要的,骗鬼啊,tony这么想,根据jarvis的分析,在一年前那个小记者clark出现后不久星球日报就被韦恩集团收购,更之后wayne的专访,100%都是路易斯和clark负责,而且tony相当确定wayne对那个叫什么路易斯的完全没啥想法。</p>
<p>“这次星际联盟一次性开发七艘飞船,相信联盟已经做了很周详的考虑,这些飞船他们各自都会进行怎样的任务?”</p>
<p>“这是个好问题,确实在这些飞船的任务上已经有很多想法,但是在试航结束前我们还是很谨慎的保留这个,希望大家能理解,但有一点是可以肯定的,我们将会更加深入宇宙的深处,探索那无边无际的星空。”</p>
<p>“那请问这些飞船是军舰还是普通的宇宙飞船?他们的存在会对星联中的其他星球的关系产生不良影响吗?”</p>
<p>哦这可是个苛刻的问题,星联的背景集科学研究高等学府军事基地于一体,是一个独立于地球联邦却和星际联邦有着密切关系的组织。</p>
<p>“很遗憾,这些飞船的初衷并不是作为军舰,他们是科学舰,飞船上最重要的也是最宝贵的就是科研基地,但是在宇宙中也有不知名的危险存在,为了应对这些飞船上还是配备了标准火力,这些火力不会作为进攻用而是防守作用,我们是在宇宙中宣扬我们的和平和友善,但是我们也要能够保护自己。更何况在飞船上将会有来自目前星际联邦成员的船员,这次的航行也是所有的成员星球的希望。”</p>
<p>“我想问的是,这次的航行记录将会如何公开,我们在宇宙中找到我们的朋友,普通民众将会得到些什么?”</p>
<p>“就如同各位看到的,因为飞船可能会航行很久,也会遇到各种各样的难题,在飞船正式起航后,每标准15个地球日就会在我们的星联网站公布舰长报告,舰长报告将会载入航行日志,告诉我们飞船的情况以及近期的研究成果和最新发现。”</p>
<p>“看了下这次的试航名单,这几位试航的舰长非常年轻,是否能胜任这次的任务?”</p>
<p>“关于这个,我们就拭目以待这三天的集训吧,而且我们也说过这是在瓦肯科学院的评估下产生的名单,通过这次集训和试航将会更进一步巩固或者说是鉴别,还有路易斯小姐,你也很年轻,但是确实是一位值得赞扬的记者!”</p>
<p>派克将军是这次提问环节的回答人,他睿智的回答这些问题,当然因为试航迫在眉睫,其实能对外透露的东西非常少,这是自然的。</p>
<p>“好了,我们的提问环节就到这里,我们新晋的舰长和大副们明天开始的封闭训练不要忘记,还有学员们,飞船上的每个岗位都可以申请,当然申请成功后会有想到多的东西需要你们去学习。未来宇宙的深处,将由你们进行探索!”</p>
<p>路易斯有点意犹未尽,当然,他是个年轻的知名记者,她脑子里有一万多个想法,shit,她还没问到这次的试航能不能派驻记者呢!不过她可以亲自去问韦恩先生,这世界上也只有clark相信没人看得出来他和那个富豪有点什么,真是可爱的小镇男孩。不过路易斯的算盘没有打好,因为在韦恩先生走过记者区的时候只有一句话。<br/>“kent先生,到我的办公室来。”</p>
<p>“路易斯……抱歉……我……”clark扶了扶自己的眼镜,跟上了韦恩先生,尽量不去看路易斯逼视的眼神,女性的第六感不知道为何如此准确,路易斯揣测他和韦恩先生的关系不是一天两天了。</p>
<p>韦恩先生居然视她这个美女如无物,这绝对不科学!其实这并不算女性的直觉,而是一种符合逻辑的解释。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>二十三<br/>会议一结束,jim用历史上最快的速度跑到了spock身边,哦天,他的未婚夫也在,这是当然的!当两个人一起转身的时候……哦天啊,这画面太美我不敢看!jim不自觉的扭了下头,看到了后面一起凑过来的tony。这个气氛有点尴尬……<br/>“嗨!spock!很遗憾这个结果……但是谢谢你为我所说的话。”<br/>jim有点无语伦次,脑子里满满的都是这个瓦肯人会成为自己的大副,即使只有那么短短的几天,那也足够了。<br/>“谢谢是没有必要的,我只是说出了事实,为事实而道谢是不合逻辑的。”spock这么说着,这在人类看来有些无理,但是对于瓦肯来说逻辑就是逻辑。<br/>“所以,spock,无论怎样你应该说声不用谢没关系。”<br/>“……”spock停顿了下,“事实上这些不用感谢我,kirk学员已经达到了成为试航舰长的要求,我所说的只是陈述实。”<br/>jim眼尖的发现spock的耳尖微微发绿了,显然那个未婚夫steve也看在眼里,和托尼说的一样他笑起来就像棉花糖一样的甜,和一边一本正经的瓦肯人形成了对比。<br/>“不好意思,斯波克有点固执,嗨,托尼!”史蒂夫发现了后面的史塔克,史塔克真是一点点都没有做贼心虚的感觉,还是一样的那么高调出现。<br/>“无论怎样,之后的几天要多关照了?”<br/>“是的,托尼,我很高兴你能做我的大副,因为斯波克他不肯。”史蒂夫说话的时候眼角看了眼斯波克颇有点撒娇的意味,看的史塔克都要醉了。<br/>what!!!?这话把吉姆和托尼吓了一跳。<br/>“等等……你们……”剧本怎么不按照说好的来呢?<br/>而贾维斯也已经恢复了系统,声音通过眼镜传到史塔克的耳朵里,“sir,系统冗余,没有侵入瓦肯科学院的系统,现在系统已经重新启动,请继续指示。”<br/>“在并不熟悉的环境里,以及没有亲近之人的环境里才能更好的锻炼能力,这是符合逻辑的,而且……”斯波克还是一脸的瓦肯逻辑,史蒂夫笑着接了下半句。<br/>“而且我们在之后会一直在一起,所以这不失为一次历练,好了,你的瓦肯逻辑无懈可击!”两个人交换了一下视线,一个冷艳高贵,一个甜如蜜糖。<br/>托尼庆幸自己戴了眼镜。<br/>“斯波克,无论如何谢谢你刚才的发言,按照地球人的传统,我想请你吃个饭表达下谢意,这是地球人的传统,是不是史蒂夫先生?”<br/>吉姆是打不死的小强,他也很聪明,知道要从史蒂夫这里下手,要知道瓦肯的逻辑就连吉姆也搞不定。<br/>“……这不是必要的……”斯波克还是坚持着瓦肯逻辑。<br/>“若是平时我和斯波克会接受你的邀请,不过……今天我们的父亲在地球上,我们要和父亲一起共进晚餐,抱歉……”<br/>“哦!对,是这样。”<br/>看着一对璧人离开的背影,吉姆和史塔克抹了把脸,还真tm的相配!卧槽!</p>
<p>另一边韦恩先生的家里,克拉克看了看padd上的计划,还是相当的困惑。<br/>“我只是一个记者……”<br/>“错了,你是一个出色的记者!”韦恩倒了两杯香槟,一杯送到了克拉克的面前。<br/>“路易斯也很优秀,她一直想……”<br/>“……这次跨时代的宇航计划,会前往宇宙的最深处……”韦恩,对着克拉克手中的香槟轻轻碰了一下。<br/>“也许可以……”<br/>“……可以找到你的故乡……”韦恩喝了口香槟,凑近克拉克大理石雕塑一样完美的脸颊,直到双唇相贴,用一种近乎下流的方法将一口香槟渡给了克拉克,韦恩看着克拉克染上红晕的脸颊又忍不住添了一口,香槟酒的味道相当醉人……就如同他第一次看到克拉克的那天,那天,还没有星球日报这个小记者,而是宇宙深处奴隶交易市场中一件奇货可居的商品。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>无节操番外<br/>由那么熊孩子的ce居然演得了如此正直的美国队长以及如此明骚的zq居然演活了冷高的瓦肯而产生的…………</p>
<p>设定就是在试航的开始,突然企业号遭受了一次磁场波动,吉姆一个没坐稳直接栽倒在地,差点就摔了个狗吃屎,这安全带还是慢一拍!要让托尼继续改进!自己的大副就在后面可不能让斯波克看到自己这副蠢样子,吉姆立刻以一个还算优雅的姿势翻身起来,一本正经。<br/>“斯波克,报告下刚才发生了何事。”<br/>“舰长,刚才的磁场波动疑似是在曲速航行中的空间波动,对此我还在进行调查。”<br/>声音有点奇怪……吉姆一抬头,直接吓尿了<br/>没有刘海没有刘海没有刘海,你们见过没有刘海的斯波克嘛啊啊啊啊!还有那身皮衣皮衣皮衣皮衣,布料也未免太少太少太少了吧啊啊啊!<br/>等弹幕从脑海里一路狂奔而过吉姆这才发现自己的衣服也变了……这大开叉的斜襟是肿么回事,袖子呢,腰带如此的土豪金简直是审美杯具。<br/>“报告在3分20秒后会生成,目前舰船没有战损报告。”面对如此性感的斯波克的逼近,吉姆看着在布料间若隐若现的粉绿色乳头,还有那些卷卷的胸毛,吉姆居然还能安静的控制住自己的感情,感觉人生的定力又上了一层楼呢。<br/>“非常好!”吉姆镇定的开始扮演起这个宇宙的柯克舰长,他差不多了解了事情,他一定在刚才那场波动中穿越了,具体过程他不知道,他能肯定的是他来到了一个全新的宇宙,这里的每一个人都和自己的宇宙一样又不一样,乌呼拉更为火辣的露出半个肩膀,sulu的脸上有一道很深的疤痕,那个17岁的小俄罗斯眼神不一般,老骨头还是一样的火爆脾气。<br/>“这飞船是怎么回事!”回头一看,艾玛这机械战士的造型还真适合老骨头!!等等……他还是医生么……<br/>“一切正常,只是一些无伤大雅的事情,斯波克不得不说这个造型真适合你。”<br/>斯波克一脸不合逻辑的表情还是那个样子,瓦肯挑起的眉毛稍微有点弯弯的,刘海往后梳着,那眼神冷傲的居高临下看着吉姆,荷尔蒙的指数直接爆了吉姆的心脏。<br/>“如果舰长没有失忆就应该记得在5.6个小时前,是舰长你亲手为我穿上的!”说完斯波克回到了自己作为,那件衣服是大开背的!!!!!!吉姆直接当机了!难道这个宇宙的舰长和他的大副已经搞在一起了嘛啊啊啊啊!这实在是实在是实在是……<br/>太赞了…………<br/>吉姆已经感到自己脑海中已经承受不住这弹幕信息量直接要爆炸了,当然这个机会吉姆没有等到,另一波的磁场波动接着袭来,吉姆又一次到底,这坑爹的座椅他一定要向托尼投诉!!!!<br/>“舰长?您是否觉得不适,我已经通知麦考伊医生。”<br/>这回摔得有点重,一阵晕乎之后看到了熟悉的刘海………………5555555555和说好的不一样!!!(谁和你说好了……)</p>
<p>另一边的复仇者号也遭遇了磁场波动,在引擎室专心调整着的托尼一下子没站稳研制中的盔甲就飞了出去,自己一个倒地正好撞上……<br/>痛死啦!!!!!!fuck!!!!!<br/>“史蒂夫,有什么事情嘛?贾维斯发生什么状况。”<br/>‘sir,目前舰船处于磁场波动中还不太稳定,通讯已经连通舰桥。’<br/>“托尼,你没事吧!这次的磁场波动还真是太厉害了~~~”<br/>语气有点奇怪……衣服也是……史蒂夫从没穿过这么暴露的衣服……!当然搏击练习时候那什么也遮不住的白色老头衫不算!这衣襟开的也太大了,这有没有经过自己审核啊<br/>“史蒂夫,你等我,我马上过去!”一定发生了什么事情,刚才史蒂夫笑得……笑得未免太甜了,哦,这当然不是说史蒂夫笑起来不甜,但是都是那种比较隐忍的淡淡的微笑,偶尔也会开心的大笑,但是绝对不是这种俏皮到他从视频里都有点hold不住的感觉。<br/>“托尼,没事,一切都好。”<br/>托尼有颗坚强的心,一路看到各种奔放的娜塔莎啊克林特啊甚至是班纳博士也不足为奇,但是到舰桥面的一个扑入怀中的史蒂夫还是让他的心脏直接中了一剑。<br/>等等,按照这个身高差他是怎么钻进怀里的??卧槽这手感和想象的一样好!!!!这一定不是我的宇宙一定不是,但这他妈的太美好了!托尼脑中的弹幕已经成45度角交叉斜向疯狂的划过,就好像流星一样。<br/>等等,为啥大家都好像习惯了这场景一样???<br/>“罗杰斯舰长,sir,舰船已经初步稳定,但还是不排除有另一场磁力波动。”<br/>“谢谢您,贾维斯。”<br/>史蒂夫向空中某处飞了个眼神直接把托尼的心脏都飞出去了,我我我我草草草草,尼玛这磨人的小妖精我托马的完全不认识好么!!!!!!<br/>“史蒂夫……我想单独和你说点……”<br/>不造为什么飞船上的人都是那种,now get a room的表情,卧槽,在这个宇宙里他们是这种淫乱的关系吗!!!!!好像很不错的样子呢………………有三秒钟托尼忘记了要怎么谈谈。<br/>“那……去我们的房间……”<br/>金色睫毛那么近他的心脏快吃不消了!!!<br/>“娜塔莎,由你来指挥。”<br/>到门口的时候,趴在自己身上的史蒂夫突然在托尼耳根来了这么一句:“愿赌服输,我会叫你daddy的……”<br/>………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………<br/>靠靠靠靠靠靠靠!靠!<br/>最后一个靠字是因为另一场磁场波动让托尼直接滚地了。</p>
<p>“痛死我了………………”<br/>“托尼没事吧!!”<br/>好不容易醒来托尼就看到史蒂夫那张凝重脸……5555555555和说好的不一样!!!(谁和你说好了……)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>二十四</p>
<p>要是以为舰长和大副都是甜甜蜜蜜恩恩爱爱在宇宙里当做是蜜月旅行那种状态那真是图样图森破,虽然现在舰长和大副喜结连理的案例越来越多,但是作为新手舰长,有一百样事情需要他们去办,首先就是船员的问题,新开发的飞船采用了最高级别的人工智能,按照托尼的说法就是还不错了啦,当然比起我的贾维斯可是差远了去了。而装载了最新的人工智能电脑的飞船大大降低了船员的配备率,但是根据星联标准,飞船上还需要配备至少120名船员,而身为舰长的第一件事情就是确定船员。</p>
<p>吉姆浏览着padd上所有申请人的名单,老骨头不用说早就是医疗官的不二人选,苏鲁是个很不错的舵手,在实战训练的时候交过几回手,契科夫很年轻,但是他是连斯波克都夸奖的学生之一,他还能不信任斯波克?……乌呼拉……看到这个名字吉姆愣了一下,不由自主地看了一眼在一旁整理文书的斯波克。吉姆坚持自己看完所有船员的名单,虽然他知道斯波克有意用他的瓦肯逻辑来筛选,但是吉姆始终认为,他有必要了解每一位船员,如果他将要带领一船人前往宇宙深处,经历非同寻常的五年,那么这样一艘飞船上的人就是他的家人一般,他怎么能不了解自己的家人呢?</p>
<p>乌呼拉的成绩非常好,不仅是语言系的第一名还自学了非常多的宇宙语系课程,而有些非常艰涩的语言即使是在电脑里都没有系统的资料,她却为此做了很多的录入工作,有她在飞船上一定对深空宇宙的探索有很大的帮助。吉姆可总算知道了情敌相见分外眼红这个说法了,吉姆放大缩小了乌呼拉的档案很久,久到让斯波克察觉了异样。</p>
<p>“舰长,是否有需要帮助?”<br/>“啊,没事,船员方面如何了?”<br/>“确认的名单已经陆续发了通知,也收到了学员们的回复,一切正常,但是我们通讯官的人员还未确定。”<br/>“呃……刚才已经确定了,要知道看一百个名单还真是眼都花了。”<br/>“乌呼拉学员,的确是个很好的选择。”<br/>斯波克在提到乌呼拉的时候波澜不惊,就好像曾经发生的那些事情完全不存在似的。<br/>“是的。逻辑上毫无破绽。”<br/>吉姆看着瓦肯人,纤长的手指操作着padd,还有那无懈可击的齐刘海和弯曲突出的瓦肯尖耳朵,看得吉姆有点心猿意马。<br/>“这是……”<br/>吉姆瞄了一眼斯波克的padd,那是史塔克企业的一个研究平台,史塔克企业一直都致力于高级别曲速引擎的开发,斯波克一直对这个很有兴趣,这项研究已经超越了瓦肯科学院。<br/>“只是一些小小的研究,在处理名单的时候,我同时检查了飞船的各项数据,初步确认企业号已经准备好了他的试航,在明天轮机长到来后我们会再度确认。”<br/>吉姆当然还发现了斯波克已经将名单进行提炼,并且已经安排好了宿舍,并且已经开始了后面两天的计划,瓦肯人的效率名不虚传,堪比电脑,还是那么一个火辣的活体电脑!<br/>“做的很好斯波克先生,不介意的话,已经到了休息时间,我知道瓦肯人的生理和地球人不一样,但是……这是舰长的命令。”<br/>吉姆知道怎么笑让自己看起来最稳重,不同于在酒吧那种对着美女的调笑,那是一种更加可靠的是一种充满了信任的微笑。<br/>斯波克拒绝的话完全没有说出口,面对舰长的命令他也表示欣然接受,瓦肯人虽然不需要和地球人一样需要一段较长的时间作为休息,适当的休憩和娱乐是符合逻辑的。<br/>“斯波克先生,飞船上搭载了最新的食物复制机,在休息室也有三维象棋和各种娱乐活动,当然如果你愿意,可以在那里弹奏瓦肯竖琴。”<br/>“这是非必要的……瓦肯人对食物和娱乐并没有特别的需求。”<br/>“但是人类有~不是么?舰长和大副除了在工作上的默契,在宇宙中,舰长和大副需要全方位的配合和领导全飞船的成员,所以增加各方面的了解都是有必要和符合逻辑的!”<br/>吉姆咳了一声,嘴炮什么的吉姆觉得自己还是很在行的,不过就不知道能不能过瓦肯逻辑这一关。<br/>“…………符合逻辑……”<br/>“好的,斯波克先生,我可饿坏啦~~”<br/>下班状态的吉姆一身轻,斯波克看着这个不太符合逻辑的舰长,挑了挑眉毛,跟随了上去。<br/>在星舰的安排下,大副和舰长提前一天将会留宿在飞船上,所谓孤男寡男……</p>
<p>二十五<br/>“sir,名单已经全部收到回复确认。”<br/>“谢谢你,贾维斯。”<br/>“愿意为您效劳,舰长。”<br/>哼哼,所谓孤男寡男,托尼千算万算算漏了贾维斯,贾维斯可是他的得意之作,现在却成了第三者,而且!他们关系好像很好嘛!真不爽!<br/>“托尼,到时间休息了,而且等明天船员上舰了再检查你的宝贝引擎如何?”<br/>史蒂夫来到轮机室,看到了一边驱动着贾维斯的机械臂工作一边身体力行趴着检查实物的托尼。<br/>“没什么……你知道的,技术宅就是这样!”<br/>托尼从引擎下方探出头,好笑的搞乱了发型,他才不会说因为有个叫spock的家伙在他的研究平台上的一小段发言让自己茅塞大开,顾不得其他事情叫上贾维斯就来到了轮机室验证,说实话托尼和瓦肯人接触不多,老实说整个地球人对瓦肯人的接触都不多,托尼查看历史的时候总是对瓦肯人居然是地球人了解宇宙中的第一个亲密接触对象不理解,但是不得不说瓦肯人的智慧和毅力都不能小看。好吧就比托尼史塔克聪明一点儿,就一点儿!那个绿色的尖耳朵的家伙。<br/>“史塔克先生!”<br/>“遵命!我的舰长!”</p>
<p>休息室,托尼看着眼前绿色居多的食物不满的问贾维斯。<br/>“我的甜甜圈和汉堡呢?我有说过这个要加入食品复制机的菜单!”<br/>“甜甜圈不能做主食,还有作为高级军官,需要更加健康的食物!”<br/>史蒂夫接过机械臂递过来的食物,蔬菜和肉类比例刚刚好。<br/>你是因为这样才有这样的大胸窄腰翘屁股?托尼嚼了一口蔬菜把这句话给吞了回去。<br/>“它们尝起来还不错!”就这嘴里的绿色植物,托尼有点口齿不清。<br/>“sir,罗杰斯舰长已经授意餐后甜点是甜甜圈,但是只有一个。”<br/>看着史蒂夫笑得眉眼弯弯的样子,托尼就着吞咽的动作把那句“你就是我最想吃的小甜点”给生生吞了下去。他和吉姆说好了,他们要争取这几天的时间培养感情,重点是培养感情,不是耍流氓!<br/>培养感情从餐后的娱乐时间开始,史蒂夫看起来挺文艺的,难道是爱好画画图的那种文艺小青年?事实是……<br/>………………<br/>“史塔克先生,看来您需要制定一下健身计划!”<br/>托尼头晕眼花的看着眼前穿着紧身背心,优雅的肌肉上覆着一层薄薄的汗水的史蒂夫,就好像大理石雕像一般,只可惜伴随着眼冒金星不能好好欣赏,他胡乱抓住史蒂夫伸过来的手,站起来的时候更晕了,他怎么能知道这个甜甜的家伙的拳头一点都不甜。哦!他的嘴巴已经没有知觉了!!!<br/>“窝……搅得……还苦一……”<br/>“对不起,我下手有点重……”史蒂夫心里咯噔一下,他一直是和spock进行拳术的训练,但是天晓得瓦肯人是多么不爱暴力,每次都是一张不和逻辑的脸,或者是我想去看看我的数据了。不知道是不是因为太高兴他用的力量有点多,毕竟对上自己的未婚夫他可是能够使出全力的。<br/>“霉四……窝霉四……加……”<br/>后来发生了一件托尼一辈子都不想回忆的一件事情,他被史蒂夫公主抱到了房间!是公主抱!公主抱!!!!!!!!!<br/>之后的两小时托尼全程把头埋在床单里,完全不理会贾维斯的kirk先生有讯息的提醒,而在回复吉姆的时候说了这件事的托尼被吉姆无情地嘲笑了二十分钟!</p>
<p>“所以你和史蒂夫做了亲密的身体接触?也就是被狠狠揍了一顿?”<br/>“说的你格斗很好似的,你的大副知道你是个战五渣嘛!”<br/>“瓦肯人可是个爱好和平的民族!”<br/>“所以你们是下了一晚上的棋?”<br/>“三局两胜!是我赢的!!!”<br/>你们两位五十步笑百步你们两的舰长/大副知道么……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>【欢迎大家来到坑底】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>